One
by krrisstiina
Summary: When things goes wrong and Brittany is left in a coma, no one knowing if she'll ever wake up, Santana tries her best to stay strong, but the effect that the situation has on her may be to much for her to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Pierce had always been, in a word, popular. She went to every party that was held, she was head cheerio, and the hottest girl in school. She was also well known for her harsh comments and vicious comebacks if she didn't like you or you pissed her off. Everyone wanted her, boys and girls alike. A different guy asked her out every other day, and there were always girls coming to her asking her for advice. She was the "it" girl and she couldn't love it anymore than she does.

Everybody knew about Brittany's liking of girls just as much as boys, but no one cared because that only made her more popular (she never understands why though). She could have any girl or guy she wanted. There were line ups of people who would kill to take her out on a date. So when Brittany announced that she, Brittany S. Pierce, the most popular girl in school, was dating Santana Lopez, the lamest and nerdiest girl in school, everyone was shocked.

People thought at first it was a joke, they thought Brittany was just pulling a huge prank on them. But after a while when everyone could actually see the love in Brittany's eyes, after they noticed how she would soften up whenever Santana was around, they all decided that this was no joke; the two girls were deeply in love.

No one knew how it was possible; they had never even seen the girls speak to each other more than two words, now all if a sudden they were in love? It was definitely something that was hard to get used to. Soon though, people accepted the girls' love and no longer stared at them when they kissed goodbye or held hands in the halls. Sure they did get some homophobic remarks from some of the football jocks or hockey players, but when deciding that they would come out, they knew there was no way around some of the kids who would bully them. They knew sometimes the comments would hurt and make them feel bad, but as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

BXS

Brittany grabbed her math book out of her locker and tossed it into her bag. She searched her locker for pencil, but couldn't find one anywhere. She let out a deep breath of frustration and closed her eyes, calming herself. The blonde has been feeling tense all day and really needed to work on keeping her cool, she had already lashed out on two kids today.

Earlier in the day, one girl accidentally bumped into her, causing Brittany to drop her Spanish book. By the end of the scene, Brittany's face was red with anger and the smaller girl was close to tears. A little while after that, the tall dancer went to get a drink from the fountain but ended up getting water all over her shirt. On her way to the washroom to clean up, a freshman boy couldn't help but stare at the frustrated girl and notice how the wet shirt clung to her chest, emphasizing her boobs. He left the scene with a fairly decent and red hand mark on the side of his face.

Finally taking a deep breath and re-opening her eyes to search for her pencil again, she noticed a short brunette leaning against the locker next to hers, looking up at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little upset," Santana spoke softly, still looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

If Brittany didn't feel relaxed or calm before, she was definitely feeling it now. She smiled at the Latina and engulfed her in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the shorter girl's middle. "I'm okay babe, just a little tense today, that's all," she pulled back from the hug and kissed Santana's cheek before returning her focus back to her locker.

"Why? What happened?" Santana knew very well that Brittany wasn't okay, there was something bothering her blonde, and she wasn't going to stop asking till she figured out what it was.

Brittany looked over at the brunette then back to her locker. _I guess I can do math in pen.._ she thought as she closed her locker and grabbed her bag off the ground. "San, don't worry. I'm fine, really. Just a few kids that kinda pissed me off today." Brittany reached for Santana's hand and they started walking down the hall to Brittany's math class.

"Are you sure Britt? What did they do?" The Latina's concern for Brittany never failed to put a smile on her face.

"This one girl ran into me and made me drop all my books. And when I went to go take a drink at the fountain, it went all weird and splashed me. I got water all over my chest and the front of my shirt-"

"Aw babe, I'm so sorry that happened. Good thing you brought an extra top though, right?"

"I'm not even at the worst part yet, San. So I was walking to the washroom to get cleaned up, and some boy in freshman year was totally staring at my boobs! Like, he wasn't even trying to hide his gaze; he was just full on looking at my boobs. Some guys are such pigs.." Brittany huffed in frustration, talking about it got her all upset again.

Santana chuckled softly at Brittany; she always got so worked up over nothing. They stopped in front of the classroom and faced each other. Brittany was still upset, her face in a small scowl, which made the shorter girl smile. _She's so cute when she's angry,_ she thought. Knowing what would make Brittany feel better; Santana went on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed the taller girl softly on the lips.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, her hands automatically moving to Santana's waist. The blonde felt all the frustration and angry float away as she felt the softest lips ever on her own.

After a few seconds Santana pulled away from the kiss, and Brittany whined quietly at the loss of contact. Santana quickly pecked her lips before giving her a tight hug. "I love you." She whispered in her ear. She heard Brittany say 'I love you too' and with that, she walked away from her blonde, making her way to history class.

SXB

Santana sat at her desk in her history class, not paying any attention to a word her teacher was saying. Being as the brunette didn't do anything all weekend; she decided to read ahead in her textbook. She already knew everything that the teacher was saying so she just zoned out completely and let her mind wander. Of course when her mind wanders the first thing she thinks about is Brittany, and she was fine with thinking about her blonde for the next 20 minutes till class was over.

She thought back to earlier before class, when Brittany was telling her why she was upset today. She seemed so frustrated and angry. Then just with one kiss, she made Brittany's anger disappear. She loved how she had that effect on the dancer. People have told Santana that Brittany is always happier and less of a bitch when Santana's around. The brunette would usually get upset with them for calling her girlfriend a bitch and never really consider that what they were saying was true. The Latina has some effect on Brittany that makes her a nicer and happier person whenever they're near each other.

She wondered how she got so lucky. How she, Santana Lopez, a nerd and in glee club, managed to be dating Brittany Pierce, a popular and totally hot cheerleader. Some people thought it was a miracle for them to even be friends, never mind actually being in a relationship. The two girls are so different from each other. Brittany is popular, outgoing, a social butterfly, and hands down the most beautiful girl in Lima. Whereas Santana was in glee club, a total nerd, not social at all, and definitely nowhere near as pretty as Brittany. But somehow, Brittany still wanted her; even though she was at the bottom of the social food chain and them even being friends could have possibly hurt the blonde cheerleader's reputation.

Santana thought back to how this all began..

**_Flashback_**

_About 2 years ago._

Santana was lying on her bed in her room, listening to music as she skillfully handled the controller in her hands. She had been playing this video games for over an hour and couldn't get past this one part. Frustrated as she died again, she quickly looked up on YouTube "Kingdom Hearts 2 Walkthrough Demyx Battle". Kingdom Hearts was the Latina's absolute favorite video game; she could play it for hours on end and never get bored. She even had a replica of the weapon the main character, Sora, uses in the game.

After watching the video and finally defeating the character in the game, she jumped up and yelled 'yes!' out of excitement. She was about to continue on when she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing she was the only one home, the brunette paused the game and quickly made her way down the stairs to see who was at the door. She opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hi Santana," she spoke casually as if they'd been friends for years.

Santana just stood there with wide eyes, looking up at the tall blonde in front of her. Finally she snapped out of her trance, but still had the look of utter confusion all over her face. "Brittany? Hi, uhm, what're you doing here?"

Brittany frowned at the Latina's question and replied, "I'm here to see you, why else would I be here?" Brittany watched as Santana tried desperately to figure out what the beautiful teen was doing at her front door. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Santana stepped aside to let Brittany in and closed the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. _What was she doing here?_ Santana turned to look at the girl who was now admiring some photos of the Latina on the fireplace. Brittany was wearing a pair of acid wash grey jean shorts and a tight fitted white tank top that was tucked in. Her hair was down, slightly curled, and she was wearing white _Vans_. To put the look all together, she was wearing a pair of thin black suspenders. The Latina looked down at herself to look at what she had on. She was wearing a pair of TNA yoga shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had different colored socks on her feet. Leave it to Brittany to come to her house, looking as beautiful as ever, when Santana looked like she just woke up.

"You look really pretty in these pictures, Santana." Brittany spoke without turning towards around, her eyes still on the photos.

Santana snapped back to reality at the sound of Brittany's voice. She felt her face get hot and was happy that the blonde was turned so she wouldn't see the dark shade of pink that was rising upon the Latina's cheeks. No one else knew, but for over a year now Santana has had the biggest crush on Brittany, but they were never really friends. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uhm Brittany, not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you doing here? I know you said to see me, but why? We're not really friends."

Brittany turned around and walked slowly towards Santana. "I know. That's actually why I'm here." Brittany stepped closer to the brunette until they were a few feet away from each other.

Suddenly feeling very nervous being this close to the blonde, Santana swallowed hard. "I'm confused," she admitted, trying to keep her breathing even.

Brittany smiled at the girl's obvious nervousness. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" She stepped a little closer to Santana, staring deep into her eyes. "And I'm here because I want to apologize. I was kind of mean to you this year, and you didn't deserve it. You're probably the nicest person I know. So I'm here to say sorry and, maybe you want to be friends now?" Santana tilted her head to the side, studying Brittany's face. _Why would she want to be friends with me?_

Santana was extremely confused. For all freshman year, Brittany hadn't said one nice thing to her; she didn't talk to her at all unless it was a small insult. But now, here she was, in her house, asking if she wanted to be..friends? "Brittany I'm still confused. Why would you want to be my friend? You're popular; I'm a loser. You're on the cheerios; I'm in glee club. You hang out with Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman; I hang out with Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. You're at the top of the social food chain; I'm at the bottom. We're complete opposites, so forgive me when I ask what's this really about? Why are you really here?" Santana took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, internally congratulating herself for not fumbling her words during her little speech with Brittany still standing so close to her. She looked Brittany in the eyes, waiting for a response. "Well?"

"Are your parent's home?" Brittany asked, completely ignoring everything the Latina just said.

"Uhm, no, they won't be home till Sunday, but I don't know what that has to do with anythi-" Santana's words suddenly got cut off by Brittany, who pressed her lips against the brunette's. For a few seconds Santana just stood there not moving, not even breathing, there were too many things going through her minds right now. _What is happening? Why is Brittany kissing me? Wait. Brittany's gay? Why is Brittany kissing _me_?_ Santana was just about to pull away, even though that was the last thing she wanted to do, but before she could, the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Santana finally reciprocated it, getting lost in kissing the blonde teen in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, closing her eyes and moaning softly into Brittany's mouth.

Santana had no idea what was happening, but at the moment she didn't really care. All that mattered was that the girl who she's had a crush on since the first moment she saw her at the beginning of high school, was in her house kissing her. The two girls hadn't moved from their spot, they were still standing with their arms around each other, kissing with their lips moving slowly.

After a minute or two, Brittany finally pulled back and rested her forehead against Santana's. The Latina looked into Brittany's blue eyes, noticing they were darker than usual. She was breathing heavily and she was afraid her heart was beating so loud that Brittany could hear it. No one said anything; they just looked into each other's eyes, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"Britt.." Santana started, but stopped, confused as to why her voice was suddenly higher than usual. She looked down embarrassed and tried to clear her head of the thousands of thoughts that were racing through her mind.

Brittany giggled at the obviously flustered and confused girl and smiled. "You're so cute when you blush." Brittany kissed the tip of her nose and Santana looked at her, her cheeks a dark crimson red.

"I'm still confused.." Santana started, pulled away slightly from the blonde so she could breathe easier. "Did you come here to ask me to be friends with you, or to ask me to be..more..than friends with you?" The brunette's face was a mix of confusion and shyness.

Brittany just simply giggled again and asked, "Can we go up to your room?" Santana silently nodded and the two girls released their hold on each other's body and climbed the stairs.

Once in Santana's bedroom, Brittany looked at the tv and saw that the brunette had a video game on pause. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your game." She spoke softly and pointed to the tv.

Santana looked between the taller girl and the screen a few times before saying, "Don't worry about it, it's okay." She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, signalling for Brittany to sit. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes before one of them finally spoke up.

"I really like you, Santana," Brittany almost whispered. "Like, _like you_, like you." She looked down at her lap shyly and fidgeted with her hands.

Santana stared in shock at Brittany, not believing what she just heard. There was no way in hell that Brittany S. Pierce was telling her that she liked her, no way. "I like you too.." Santana spoke softly; looking down at the blonde's fidgeting hands. "A lot actually..ever since the beginning of freshman year." To this, Brittany picked her head up and looked at Santana, staring deep into her eyes. After a moment she slowly looked back down, not saying anything. "What's wrong?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Brittany laughed airily. "Nothing's wrong Santana. I came here, hoping to just be able to be your friend because I've had this crazy huge crush on you for months. But instead, I kiss you and tell you I like you, and what's better is that you kissed me back and told me you like me too," Brittany stopped talking and looked up to Santana's face, a small smile on her lips. "I don't see how things could be wrong."

Santana smiled at Brittany and put her hands on the blonde's cheeks. She stared into Brittany's piercing blue eyes and rubbed her thumb gently over the blonde's lips, subconsciously licked her own, before slowly leaning in to connect their lips for the second time that day.

_**End Flashback**_

That was the day they started dating. They didn't know each other very well so they decided to take things slow, the first few months used to get to know each other better. Brittany wanted to be open and show off the Latina to everyone at school as her girlfriend, but Santana was much too nervous to be open and out of the closet right away. So they waited till they knew anything and everything about each other to be open.

That day happened in the summer between freshman and sophomore year. They were now in their senior year and have been out and officially together for a year and a half, and they couldn't be any happier together.

The bell rang and Santana almost jumped out of her seat at the sudden loud sound. She looked around her class to see students getting up and leaving the room. The brunette looked to the clock and saw the time. 2:45, school was over. She smiled and grabbed her books and bag and walked out of the class. The Latina approached her locker only to find a certain tall blonde already there waiting for her.

"Hey there," Brittany said as Santana opened her locker. She kissed got up from leaning against the locker next to Santana's and kissed her cheek.

Santana turned around to face Brittany, and grabbed both of her pale hands on her tanned ones. "Hi baby," she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Brittany's lips. "How long have you been waiting?"

Brittany sighed with content when her lips touched the Latina's pouty ones and smiled. "Not long, just a few minutes." She leaned back against the locker next to Santana's while the shorter girl grabbed whatever she needed for her homework that night. Brittany always waited by Santana's locked after school so they could walk out together. Unless the blonde had cheerio practice, they would either go to her house or Santana's and spend the evening together, sometimes having sleepovers.

Santana finally packed up her bag and closed her locker, turning to face Brittany. "Good. You wanna go to your house or mine?"

Brittany thought for a minute before answering. "Are your parent's home?"

"Nope, my dad's at work till late tonight and my mom's having a girls' night out. So no one will be home till about 11:30."

Brittany smiled slyly at the Latina's answer and stepped closer to her. "Well..then I _definitely_ want to go to your house if we're going to have it all to ourselves for the whole night.." Brittany spoke in a soft and seductive voice, hoping Santana would understand what she was implying.

"Oh, yeah?" Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And why's that babe?" She raised her arms and put them around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer till their faces were inches apart.

"You know why San.." Brittany could see how the Latina's brown eyes were suddenly darker, filled with lust.

"I know..but tell me anyways," Santana replied in an almost whisper.

Brittany smirked and leaned in close to her ear to whisper to her. "Because, we haven't done it in over a week and I'm seriously starting to get sexually frustrated..I thought maybe you could help with that." She softly bit the Latina's lob and pulled back to look at Santana; an innocent smile playing on her lips.

"You're right.." Santana inched her face closer to Brittany's, her eyes switching between looking at her lips, and the dark blue eyes looking back at her. "I can help with that.." Finally she closed to gap between their lips, softly and passionately kissing the tall girl in front of her.

Brittany reciprocated the kiss, gently running her tongue along the Latina's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. She slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, and snaked her arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly close.

The two girls lost themselves in the kiss and Brittany backed them up till she had Santana pinned against her locker. They completely forgot they were still at school, and people walking by couldn't help but stare at the scene that was taking place in the hall. Right when the kiss about to get heated and soft moans began to slip out of their mouths, they heard someone cheering at them.

Brittany opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss. She looked around, trying to locate the sound of the cheers when she spotted the last person she'd want to see right now. She let out a huff of air and Santana crinkled her nose in confusion, not really knowing what was going on or who was yelling at them.

"Hey girls! Why'd you stop?" Santana looked across the hall and saw no one other than Puck leaning against the wall, staring at them with his arms crossed on his chest. "It looked like it was just about to get good!"

Brittany growled softly under her breath, "Bite me, Puckerman." She looked down at Santana, almost all anger she felt towards the Mohawk boy disappearing once the brunette gave her a small smile. That smile that Brittany loved so much.

"Hey, don't get mad Britt. You guys looked like you were just about to start humping each other if I didn't butt in. So unless your intention was to give everyone in the hall a free show, I suggest you thank me." Puck made his way over to the girls, smirking at Brittany.

"Over your dead body," Brittany spat out.

"Babe.." Santana spoke softly, trying to lessen the girl's anger. "It's okay." She ducked her head to look into Brittany's eyes and smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips before looking at the boy in front of them. "Hey Puck." She gave him a quick hug, then went back next to Brittany and put her arm around her waist.

"Hey San, looking good," Puck said with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

"Don't wink at my girlfriend, Noah." Brittany spoke lowly, glaring at the boy in front of them.

Puck smirked again and gave a little laugh, "Aw, is Brittany jealous?" The blonde girl only growled under her breath again without responding. Noticing that Brittany was actually upset, Puck's expression softened. "Don't worry Britt; I'm not here to steal your girlfriend. Me and her are like best friends, and I know she's crazy in love with you anyways so you got nothing to fear." Puck smiled at Brittany who smiled the slightest bit at the mention of how much Santana loves her. But nevertheless, her face was still cold as stone.

"Then what _are _you doing here?" Brittany asked, glaring at him again.

"I'm having a party tonight and wanted to know if you lovely ladies would like to come." Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows knowing that Brittany would forget about being mad at him now that he mentioned the word 'party'.

Brittany's eyes widened; her expression softer. "A party?"

"Yup, there'll be dancing and booze, two of your favorite things. It starts at 9, ends whenever. You guys in?"

Santana picked her head up when she heard the word 'booze'. She knew that Brittany loved parties and dancing, but she also knew that Brittany always got a little crazy with the alcohol at every party she went to. Secretly, she hated when the blonde drank. It always made her paranoid that something was going to happen and Santana wouldn't be there to help. Not wanting to feel nervous all night, Santana thought it'd be best to decline the offer and just spend a night alone with Brittany at her house. "Thanks Puck, but-"

"We'll be there!" Brittany interrupted, her voice high with excitement and a big smile on her face.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys there, later." And with that, Puck walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Britt I don't want to go to a party." Santana said that second Puck was out of hearing range.

Brittany frowned at the smaller girl. "Why not?" She titled her head to the side to emphasize her confusion as to why the Latina wouldn't want to go.

Santana sighed. "I feel..awkward going to parties, like I don't belong, and I don't! Just because you're my girlfriend and Puck's my best friend doesn't mean that I'm popular. I'm still at the bottom of the social food chain, along with the other kids that are in Glee Club, you know that."

Brittany thought about this for a moment before grabbing Santana's hand in hers and started to walk towards the exit of the school. "I know how you feel about parties San, how you feel uncomfortable. But please, I really want you to go with me! We've never gone to a party together, and whenever I go to parties alone, I miss you and end up having a bad time. Just come this one time. If you don't like it, then you can leave and I'll never make you come to another party again. Deal?" They stopped walking and Brittany's blue eyes pierced into Santana's brown ones.

Santana held the gaze as long as she could before sighing and looking down. She knew she could never deny Brittany of anything, she loved her too much. "Fine..just this one though! Okay?"

Instead of an answer, Brittany just smiled widely and attacked the shorter girl into a bear hug; almost making them fall, and attached her lips to Santana's. "I love you so much! You're the best, San!" She squealed with excitement and squeezed the Latina harder.

Santana smiled up at her girlfriend. If something could make Brittany this happy, then it couldn't be that bad, right? "Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know Britt."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. A little longer than the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana had driven to Brittany's house first so she could get everything she needed for the party, along with an overnight bag because she would probably stay at the Latina's house tonight. Santana insisted on staying in the car while Brittany got her stuff, so as soon as the brunette pulled up to her house, Brittany jumped out of the car, ran inside and got all her stuff together in record time. She grabbed her favorite dress and heels and was back inside Santana's car within 10 minutes.

"Wow, that was quick," Santana commented as Brittany threw her stuff in the backseat. "You got an overnight bag just in case?" She added.

"Yup! I got everything I need, now let's go! The sooner we get to your house, the sooner we can get ready, eat, have a quickie, then go to the party!" Brittany bounced up and down in the car excitedly and Santana just looked at her with loving eyes.

"Okay okay! B calm down, we're going!" Santana laughed as she put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. She was about to drive away before she remembered something. "Oh, and Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, curious as to why Santana wasn't driving yet.

Santana smiled slyly and looked over to the beautiful blonde teen beside her. "We're gonna have more than a quickie babe, just so you know." And with that, Santana put the car into drive and drove away, her eyes on the road.

Brittany glanced sideways at the Latina and smiled widely. She placed a kiss on her cheek and entwined their hands on the steering wheel. "Good." She replied. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

SXB

The second the girls got into Santana's house, Brittany ran up the stairs to her bedroom and into the joint bathroom, locking the door. Confused, Santana knocked on the door of the bathroom and said, "Hey Britt? Unlock the door babe."

"Nu-uh! I needa shower San!" Brittany called from inside the bathroom. The blonde turned the shower on and stripped off her clothes.

Santana scratched the back of her neck and thought of the perfect way to word what she wanted to say. "I know you gotta shower Britt. I was thinking maybe we could..shower together, you know? So we could uh, save water?" Santana called back through the door, hoping Brittany would hear her over the sound of the water.

The door opened a crack and Brittany popped her head out. "No way, Santana! If we get in there together, we'll never be ready on time! As much as I would love to have sex with you in your shower, not today baby. Okay?"

Santana pouted, trying her best to look sad so maybe Brittany would give in. "Please, Britty?" She knew the blonde would do almost anything if she called her 'Britty'. She once got Brittany to go skinny dipping with her in their neighbor's pool this past summer at midnight just by calling her Britty. So when Brittany again denied her she was definitely shocked.

"Nope, sorry love." Santana pouted even further and Brittany started to feel a little guilty, but she fought against it. "But..if you let me shower really quickly right now, I promise you we'll have sexy times before we leave. No sweet lady kisses though, okay?" Santana nodded sadly and Brittany quickly pressed her lips against the brunette's before closing the door again and getting in the shower.

Santana let out an audible sigh and sat down on her bed, running a hand through her raven hair. That had been the first time Brittany ever denied her of sex. Santana actually didn't think Brittany had it in her to deny sex, she was always so eager when the brunette mentioned sex. But she figured having sexy times is better than nothing, so she stopped pouting and quickly got up, looking through her closet for something to wear tonight.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door, staring into it. She started going through all the different possible outfits she could wear and got more frustrated as the time went by. She wasn't big on parties so there wasn't much to choose from. She tried on a few different outfits before finally deciding on a short green dress, a pink jacket and black heels. She hadn't worn those heels in a while, so she decided it would be best to try them on first, just to make sure they still fit. As she was doing so, the water in the bathroom shut off, signalling that Brittany was done in the shower.

Brittany got out of the shower and dried herself off. She brushed through her wet hair and towel dried it a bit. On the floor was one of the bags she brought with her. She took out the dress she was going to wear, a simple but stunning and very revealing black dress that she knew Santana would drool for. She slipped into a black thong and was looking in her bag for a black bra but soon realized she forgot hers. She contemplated on what to do but just figured Santana wouldn't care if she borrowed hers.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a lacy black thong and was met by the image of Santana bending over with her back facing her, only wearing a bra and thong. Brittany smirked at the Latina, enjoying the view of her ass, and then suddenly got an idea. She looked at Santana for a few more seconds, then quietly made her way over to the brunette.

Santana was trying to get the strap undone on her heels when she heard movement behind her. "B? You done in there? I need to shower now." She heard a quiet 'mhmm' and suddenly felt long arms snake around her waist, holding her tight. She flinched at the surprise contact, but soon relaxed as she realized it was only Brittany. She stepped out of the heels and was about to stand up when she felt Brittany softly thrust her hips into her ass. She then felt Brittany bend over on top of her and place kisses all over her neck and shoulder, while still slowly moving her hips.

Santana chuckled softly and straightened up, making sure to grind her ass into Brittany as she stood. Brittany let out a soft moan, and Santana turned around in her embrace to face her. "Hey you, what're you doing?"

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she saw Santana looking up at her with a smirk on her face. "Nothing..why?" She buried her head in the Latina's neck, and started to kiss the skin there, softly sucking at her pulse point.

Santana closed her eyes at the sensation and tilted her head, giving the blonde more access. "Oh really? Because you were thrusting your hips into my ass before, and now you're sucking on my neck. It doesn't seem like nothing."

Just then, Brittany hit the certain spot on Santana's neck that always made goose bumps rise all over her skin. The Latina let out a soft moan and tangled one of her hands in the blonde's hair. "You're half naked, and you were bent over when I came out of the bathroom," Brittany spoke against Santana's neck. "You expect me to do nothing?"

Santana realized Brittany did have a point. She was about to speak when she felt the blonde push one of her legs between hers, and started rolling her hips against her. Santana's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her knees go weak at the sudden pleasure. "W-wait Britt..c-can we lay down first? I don't trust my legs to keep me standing if you keep doing that to me."

Brittany lifted her head from the Latina's neck and smirked at her. She loved that she made Santana's knees weak. "Sure." She whispered, her voice low.

Brittany leaned in to attach their lips together, and slowly started walking forward till the back of Santana's knees hit the bed. Brittany pushed on her shoulders none too soft, and the Santana fell onto the bed, Brittany quickly crawling on top of her. She rested her elbows on either side of the Santana's head and crashed their lips together again in a more hungry kiss.

Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides, and soon realized that Brittany wasn't wearing anything on her chest. She smiled into the kiss and forced her right hand between their bodies, grabbing Brittany's right boob and squeezing softly, her other hand continuing to run up and down her side. Brittany arched her back into Santana's hand and moaned, encouraging the Latina to continue what she was doing.

Seeing as Brittany responded positively to her touch, Santana squeezed harder, kneading her boob. Brittany moaned as Santana continued her assault on her chest and bit down on the Santana's lip. The brunette let go of Brittany's breast and ran both her hands down the middle of her back, landing on her ass and squeezed hard. She then grabbed the blonde's waist and rolled over so they flipped and she was on top.

Santana placed her legs on either side of Brittany's right one and sat up, pulling the taller girl's lip between her teeth as she went. She looked down at the panting girl beneath her who had her eyes shut tight. Santana slowly rolled her hips agonizingly slow into Brittany's, watching as she let out a loud moan and her forehead creased. Santana rolled her hips again, harder this time, earning another loud moan from Brittany. "God Britt, you're so sexy." Santana said, her voice low and husky as she lowered back down laying flush against Brittany's body. She placed kisses all along the blonde's jaw line and neck as her created a steady rhythm, rocking her hips into Brittany, her right hand on the blonde's waist, her left massaging Brittany's left boob.

Brittany soon matched Santana's rhythm and tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her pale neck for the Latina. With one swift move, Brittany unhooked Santana's bra and slid it down and off her arms, discarding it on the floor. Both girls moaned loudly as their bare breasts touched. Brittany placed both her hands on Santana's ass and pushed down as she grinded her hips up. "Oohh fu..shit that feels good.." Brittany groaned and closed her eyes.

"Holy fuck Brittany..you're-oh god..," Santana let out her loudest moan yet as Brittany flipped them over again. She forcefully pinned Santana's arms above her head and buried her face in Santana's neck. She ground her hips into Santana's core faster and harder than ever. "God Britt..I love when you take control." Santana moaned in Brittany's ear. It was such a turn on for Santana when Brittany was forceful and became the dominate one. "Don't stop..oohh..please don't stop." Santana begged.

Brittany was happy to oblige and spoke with her voice raspy and full of lust. "I know you do, San. Mmm, and don't worry babe, I won't." She picked up the pace their hips were going at.

Suddenly Santana grabbed Brittany's wrists and said, "Britt wait."

Brittany froze her movements and took her hands off of Santana's, using them to keep herself up. She opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously, scared that she did something that wasn't right. She looked at the girl underneath her, whose eyes were darker than ever and were staring straight into her blue ones. "What's wrong San?"

The brunette let out a breath of air and wrapped her arms around Brittany, pulling her close and hiding her face in the crook of her neck. "I was close.." She mumbled. She was so embarrassed. They weren't even naked yet and she was already about to burst.

Brittany smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Santana's middle as best as she could. "San, look at me," Santana picked her head up to look at Brittany. "It's okay." She pecked the Latina's lips and added, "You can lead if you want? I did get a little ahead of myself there. It's just, god, you're so hot, I can't control myself around you." A small smile appeared on Santana's face and she felt her cheeks blush hard. "You're so cute when you blush." She pecked the shorter girl's lips one more time. "You lead, okay?" Santana nodded barely noticeably and leaned down to connect their lips is a slow and passionate kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated and their tongues were soon battling for dominance. Santana flipped them over again and tugged at Brittany's thong, mumbling against her lips, "Off." Brittany quickly obeyed Santana's order and took off the tiny piece of material that was soaked through, and threw it across the room. "Now mine." The blonde hooked her fingers into the Latina's underwear and pulled it down as far as she could from her position.

Santana settled back on top of Brittany again after removing her underwear completely. She laid the same way she did before, with Brittany's legs between hers. She gasped when she felt the blonde's arousal all over her thigh. She hadn't realized how wet the girl below her actually was till now. And if Brittany was this wet, she couldn't even imagine how she was right now. Slowly, she took her finger and traced a line from the Brittany's collar bone, down the area between her boobs, down her toned stomach, and stopping where Brittany needed to be touched most. The brunette cupped the taller girls sex and heard Brittany let out a quiet moan. She took two of her fingers and slid them through the blonde's soaking folds, teasing around her entrance then pulled her fingers away. "Damn B..you're so wet." Santana whispered, lust present in her voice.

"You can thank yourself for that, San. You're the one who gets me so wet." Brittany had her eyes screwed shut, silently praying for the Latina to touch her again. Santana lowered her fingers back between the blonde's legs and circled her entrance, pushing in lightly, then taking her fingers away again. "San, no teasing. Just fuck me" Brittany groaned

Santana smirked at Brittany, getting an idea. "Beg for it."

Brittany opened her eyes, confused. "What?"

"You said you want me to touch you and fuck you, right?" Brittany could only nod. Santana didn't really swear much, so when she did, especially now, it was a huge turn on "Okay, then beg for it."

"Santana, please touch me." Brittany whispered, closing her eyes again when she felt the Latina's fingers run through her folds for a few seconds, then stopped. She opened one eye and saw the brunette looking down at her expectantly. "Please touch me San, _please_." Santana took her thumb and gently rubbed circles on the blonde's clit while two of her fingers were waiting outside the blonde's entrance. "Santana, please, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me _now_. I am begging you. _Please fuck me_." And with that Santana thrusted two finger deep inside the Brittany without warning, earning a loud and high pitched moan from the girl beneath her.

Santana continued to thrust her fingers inside Brittany at a slow and steady pace. She began to grind her hips against the blonde's thigh at the same pace as well. Brittany's hands found the Latina's hips and forced them to grind down faster on her thigh. Santana let Brittany's hands guide her hips as she picked up the pace her fingers were going at.

After a few minutes, both girls were panting heavily and letting out loud moans as they were both getting close. Santana was still thrusting her fingers deep inside Brittany, adding her thumb into the mix as Brittany forced Santana's hips down harder and faster against her thigh. The brunette lowered herself and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder. She curled her fingers inside the blonde repeatedly while rubbing furiously at her clit. "Oh god, S- Yes! Just like that, don't stop!" Brittany almost yelled out, her hips moving at an unbelievable pace to match Santana's fingers.

The blonde took one of her hands off Santana's hip, and rubbed the girl's clit. "Oohh my god..Britt- I'm gonna- are you?" Santana couldn't even form full sentences because of the intense feeling that was growing in her stomach. Brittany was feeling the same and could only nod her head. A few more thrusts and Brittany came undone, screaming Santana's name in pleasure as her walls tightened around the Latina's fingers. Not long after, the intense feeling in the Latina's stomach finally let loose as she tumbled over the edge, screaming something unintelligent. It sounded like 'Oh fucking shit, Brittany!'

Santana collapsed on top of Brittany, both of them breathing heavily and their hearts pounding against their ribs. Finally after a few minutes, their breathing was back to normal and Santana raised her head to place a lazy kiss on Brittany's lips. She pulled back and looked into the blonde's eyes. "That was..amazing. I love you so much Brittany. More than you can ever imagine." She pecked the dancer's lips before laying her head down on her chest.

Brittany placed a kiss on top of the Latina's head and wrapped her arms around her middle, tracing shapes on her hips with the tips of her fingers. "I love you too Santana. So, so much."

And with that, the two girls fell asleep, their legs tangled and their arms wrapped protectively around the other.

SXB

After the girls woke up, they both took a shower (Brittany too, being as she was all sweaty and smelled strongly of sex) and changed into their outfits for the party. They agreed to shower separately to avoid having a round two, and to change in separate rooms for the same reason.

Santana just finished getting her pink jacket on when Brittany knocked on her bedroom door. "San, you done? Can I come in?" Instead of answering, Santana just walked to the door and opened it, revealing Brittany in her short black dress.

"Holy shit Britt..you look.." Santana wracked her brain for any word that could be used to describe the beautiful blonde in front of her, but everything she came up with was just a huge understatement.

Brittany simply smirked and placed her fingers under the Latina's chin, closing her open mouth. "No need to drool San, you're the one who looks hot." Brittany winked at her and went to put her heels on.

Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back to Brittany. "Nu-uh Britt. You look so much hotter than I do. Your hair is gorgeous. Your shoes are amazing. And your dress- I mean, just wanky." Santana looked Brittany up and down several times, taking no guilt in obviously checking her out.

She subconsciously licked her lips when the tall and beautiful blonde starting walking towards her. "Thanks babe. And believe me; you look so sexy right now. I swear if we didn't have to leave soon, I would take you right now. Just rip off all your clothes off and just lick all the way up your soaking-"

"Brittany!" Santana interrupted, her cheeks a crimson red. "No need to get me all horny again if you're not up for round two." Brittany frowned at her and Santana smirked as she went to go put her shoes on. The blonde shamelessly stared at the Latina's perfectly round ass as she bent down to put her them on.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's g-" Santana turned around to see her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe with her bottom lip between her teeth staring right at her. The brunette thought for a moment and clicked her tongue. "You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" The blonde nodded, figuring there was no point in lying. "Ugh, you're like perverted teenage boy, you know that?" Brittany simply shrugged. Santana grabbed her phone and walked towards Brittany, grabbing her wrist and shutting her bedroom door. "C'mon you horny little girl. We have a party to get too."

Brittany snapped out of her trance when she hears Santana mention the word 'party'. "You're right! Let's go! Hurry up San!" Brittany was already running out the door while Santana was still walking down the stairs. _Oh boy_, she thought to herself, _this is going to be a looong night._

BXS

Brittany had a wide smile on her face as Santana pulled up to Puck's house, the party very much alive. Puck had said it started at 9pm and when the girls arrived it was 9:54. They were late only because they had fallen asleep naked on Santana's bed and both needed to shower again. Santana parked and turned the car off, taking her keys out of the ignition. Brittany looked over to her and saw the scared and worried look Santana was sporting. "Santana? What's wrong, babe?" Brittany turned in her seat so she could see the Latina better.

Santana took a deep breath in and forced a smile. "Nothing B, I'm good! You ready to go in?" She was just about to open the car door when Brittany put her hand on her shoulder.

"San, I know you. I know when something's wrong. And something is definitely wrong right now. What is it?" Brittany asked again.

"Brittany, I'm fine, really. Just a little tired." Santana replied quickly. She was so bad at lying. "You wanna go in now? We're already late and-"

"Santana." Brittany said sternly. Her voice immediately softened as she continued. "Tell me what's wrong San, please."

Santana sighed, there was no getting around Brittany, she knew that. "I'm just scared, okay?" She looked down embarrassed.

"Scared of what?" Brittany put her hand on the Latina's cheek.

Santana leaned into Brittany's touch and closed her eyes. "I don't know..it's stupid really. I just get really nervous when being somewhere with a lot of people I don't know; I'm not a 'party' person, you know that. And I get really paranoid when you drink..I get scared that something will happen to you and you won't be able to stop it because you're drunk and for some reason I won't there or be able to help you." Santana's voice died out by the end of her sentence, her gaze downward to her lap.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend for a moment before putting her hand on her chin, raising the Santana's head and connecting their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Brittany pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Santana's. "San, you know you don't have to go, right? I wouldn't be mad at you at all. I just thought it'd be fun for the two of us to go to a party together. Meet new people; get a little drunk, dance, all that fun stuff. But still, if you don't wanna go, you don't have to."

Santana looked deep into Brittany's blue eyes and said, "No, I want to go. I want to be with you tonight, no matter how uncomfortable I feel. This is something you wanna do, and I want to do it with you." Santana nodded her head for emphasis.

Brittany smiled at the shorter girl and pecked her lips. "Good, I'm happy you're doing this with me, and I'm proud that you're stepping outside your comfort zone." She pressed another short kiss to the Latina's lips before adding, "And if it worries you that much, then I'll try not to drink as much as I usually do, okay?"

Santana smiled widely at Brittany and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you Britt, that means a lot to me." They pulled back, connecting their lips one last time. Santana's hands cupped Brittany's cheeks, and the blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. They're tongues met in the middle and danced together for a bit before Santana reluctantly pulled back. "I love you Brittany S. Pierce, so much." She took a deep breath in. "Okay, let's do this. You ready?" She smiled nervously and looked over to Brittany.

Brittany returned the smile and said, "I love you too, Santana Lopez, more than you'll ever know." She pulled Santana in for one last embrace before saying, "Yup, let's go."

The girls got out of the car and locked the doors. Brittany reached for Santana's hand and squeezed it for support. "You still sure about this?"

Santana looked between Puck's house and Brittany's concerned blue eyes a few times before nodded firmly and smiling. "I really do Britt, honest." Brittany squeezed her hand once more, a huge smile on her face, before Santana took a deep breath and said enthusiastically, "So let's go! I wantz to get my party on!"

SXB

Santana entered Puck's house with Brittany, their hands intertwined by their sides. The moment they stepped inside the house, they were met with the sound of blasting music and the smell of alcohol strong in the air. There were people everywhere; dancing, talking, drinking. They passed a boy and girl making out against the wall, and someone who looked like they were already passed out. They kept walking forward till Puck came up to them, greeting them each with a hug.

"Hey ladies! Glad you could make it. I thought you weren't going to come, the party started almost an hour ago." Puck pulled back from hugging Santana and offered them each a cup filled with a good amount vodka. "Here you go."

Brittany greedily grabbed the cup out of his hand, taking a sip right away. "Thanks Puck. And yeah we got a little..distracted at San's house." Brittany blushed a little and looked down at the brunette beside her who was blushing just as much, if not more.

This didn't go unnoticed by Puck. He quickly caught on and clicked his tongue, smirking. "Ahh..I see. You got," he made air quotes with his hands as he said, "distracted."

"Oh shut up, Puckerman." Brittany scolded, playfully punching his shoulder with her hand that was holding the cup of vodka.

"Hey careful! You're gonna spill that on me." Puck laughed and turned to Santana, who looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "San, you okay? Here take a drink." He stuck out his other hand to her that was holding another cup.

Santana quickly looked up at Puck and blinked a few times. "No thanks Puck, I'm not drinking tonight. And yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Brittany looked at Santana with worried eyes; she recognized that lie. She felt so bad for making the Latina feel uncomfortable and awkward here. This definitely wasn't Santana's scene, why did she make her come?

"You sure?" Puck asked again, wanting to make sure his best friend was okay.

Santana side glanced at Brittany who was still looking at her. "Yeah, definitely. Like I said, I'm just a little tired. Once I'm here for a bit I'll be more awake."

Puck nodded his head. "Well, I hope you girls have fun. If you're having any problems, come find me okay?" He started to turn to walk away but remembered something. "Oh, and the bedrooms are off limits." He winked at the girls then walked off.

Brittany stepped in front on Santana and put her hand on the girl's cheek, making the Santana look up at her. "Santana, are you positive you're okay? We can leave if you want, we don't have to stay. We can always go back to your house, put in a movie and lay together for the rest of the night if you'd rather that."

The truth was, Santana would rather that very much. She'd rather be doing anything else except being at this party. But she knew that Brittany loved going to parties and she knew the blonde wanted to stay. She had to suck it up and stay here for her. "Brittany, don't worry. Yeah I'm a little uncomfortable and nervous right now, but I want to stay. If at any point in the night, being here gets too much for me, then I'll let you know, okay?"

Brittany smiled at the Latina and leaned down to press her lips against hers. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's middle and pulled her close. She felt Brittany put her arms on her shoulders and smile into the kiss. They finally pulled away, not wanting to get carried away, and smiled at each other. "Okay." Brittany said softly.

Suddenly, they heard a different song start playing. Both the girls stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Britt, they're playing-"

"I know." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand in her own and smiled widely. "Let's go dance." Brittany said, and took a swig of her drink.

The two girls made their way into the dance area, which was Puck's living and dining room. Just by hearing this song, Santana already felt more comfortable. Brittany quickly chugged the rest of her drink and put the cup down on a table. She stumbled a little bit, the affects of the drink clearly setting in but Santana caught her. "Britt, you okay?" She yelled over the music, hoping Brittany would hear her.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little tipsy, but I'm okay!" Brittany's words were slightly slurred. Before Santana could reply, Brittany grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. They stepped to the middle of the dance area just as the chorus of their favorite song started.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good_

Brittany turned around so her back was facing Santana and backed up as close to her as possible. She grinded into the Latina, moving her hands to place them on the side of the brunette's thighs. She felt Santana place her hands on her hips; they were shaking slightly. Brittany placed her own hands on top of Santana's and gave a quick squeeze before losing herself in the dance.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

Santana watched as the blonde in front of her danced. It was so crowded and everyone was pushed close together, so the Latina could feel every move the beautiful dancer made. She felt Brittany starting to grind into her. Her stomach filled with butterflies and tingles shot down her spine, residing in her groin. She raised her hand and moved Brittany's hair to the side. She then hid her head in the crook of her neck, placing sloppy kisses there, trying to calm her heartbeat.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Brittany felt hot, wet kisses being pressed all over her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes at the sensation and grinded her ass harder into Santana's groin, earning a moan from the girl behind her. Santana sucked at her pulse point and she felt tingles go all through her body. She rested her head back on Santana's shoulder and tangled one her hands in the Latina's raven hair. She then felt Santana starting to thrust her hips slowly into her ass and her kisses got even sloppier. Brittany smirked and lifted her head up off the brunette's shoulder. She turned around so she and Santana were facing each other. She leaned down to Santana's ear, pushing her hair aside with her hand. "Eager much?" She asked and bit down on her lobe.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

Santana felt Brittany bite down on her ear lobe and she groaned. She looked up at Brittany who was licking her lips. She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Well when you're dancing like that what do you expect? You look so sexy right now. I want you so bad.." She licked blonde's ear and pulled back, biting her lip innocently as she looked at Brittany's face. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth slightly open. Seeing this as an opportunity to catch the girl off guard, Santana quickly placed her leg between Brittany's and grinded her hips into hers, hard. She kissed along her jaw line and grinded her hips again. Santana heard the blonde moan softly but loud enough to hear, and felt arms snake around her waist, pulling her impossibly close.

_But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_ Brittany felt an overwhelming sensation between her legs and pulled Santana as close as she could. She knew what the shorter girl was trying to do, and she was determined to not let the Latina get her way. She put her mouth close to Santana's ear and spoke. "I know what you're trying to do, San, and it's not going work." Before Santana could answer, Brittany put both her hands on Santana's ass and pushed into her right when she thrusted her own hips. She heard Santana moan loudly in her ear and she knew she had her. Brittany continued to push on Santana's ass and thrust her hips forward as she attacked the Latina's neck with her lips.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving…_

Santana felt Brittany grinding her hips into her and kissing her neck and couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. She tangled one of her hands in the blonde's hair and ran the other down her side before grabbing her ass. When Brittany pulled her head away from her neck and smirked at her, Santana could only smirk back. She leaned in to connect their lips and softly started moving her hips with Brittany's hands.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

Completely forgetting about dancing, Brittany reciprocated the kiss and immediately ran her tongue against the Latina's bottom lip. Santana granted her access and the next time Brittany ran against her bottom lip, she was met with the brunette's tongue on her own. Keeping one hand on Santana's ass, Brittany took her other hand and slid it up the shorter girl's stomach, landing on her boob. She gave a firm squeeze and felt Santana buck her hips into her.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now_

Realizing what the two girls were doing at the moment, Santana finally remembered where they were. She pulled back from Brittany's lips, only to have the blonde attach her lips to her neck. Santana opened her eyes and looked around. Several people where staring at them. Some had stopped dancing completely and stared at the girls drooling. Others were cheering and whistling, encouraging the girls to continue with their heating make out session. Suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, Santana felt her chest tighten and her breathing pick up; and it wasn't from Brittany's actions. Santana pushed softly on Brittany's shoulders, trying to get her to stop what she was doing. When the blonde didn't move, Santana pushed harder, finally getting the taller girl off her. Brittany stumbled backwards, almost falling, but Santana didn't care at the moment. She needed to get out of the room and she needed to get out now.

_And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good._

Brittany stumbled backwards and fell against a few people behind her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked in front of her just in time to see Santana squeezing her way through the crowd. The blonde heard people screaming 'boo' at her and she was utterly confusing. Not knowing what else to do, she weaved her way through the crowd, her mind set on finding Santana.

SXB

Santana ran towards the front door, needing fresh air. Once she opened the door, she stepped out and closed it behind her. She took a few deep breaths; the cool weather already making her feel better. She sat down on the steps of Puck's porch and closed her eyes.

After about 5 minutes of sitting there, her heartbeat and breathing were finally back to normal. She took another deep breath when she heard the front door open and close again. She didn't bother turning around, figuring it was just some random teen.

"Sanny? Is that you?" Santana opened her eyes and turned around, seeing Brittany standing a few feet behind her, squinting her eyes.

"Yeah B, I'm here." Santana answered and faced forward again. She saw Brittany sit herself down next to her, glaring at her. She turned to face the blonde with a confused expression. "Britt? Uhm, babe what's wrong?"

"Don't 'babe' me." Santana was taken aback. "Why did you run out?" Brittany's words were slurred again. Santana figured she had had a few more drinks before coming out here and finding her. And now that she's really paying attention, she noticed that Brittany had another cup in her hand.

The Latina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep calm. "It was too much for me. Everyone was looking at us, basically drooling. I couldn't handle it." Santana looked to Brittany again and saw her roll her eyes. "What was that for?" She asked, her voice slightly irritated.

"I don't understand why you couldn't handle it. They were staring at us 'cause we're _hot_. It's really not that big of a deal San." Santana stared at Brittany with a look of shock. She knew the blonde was more than likely drunk, but still, she could be a little nicer.

"Brittany, in case you've forgotten, I'm a _loser._ I'm not used to people paying that much attention to me, it just freaked me out, okay? And there's no need to give everyone a free show." Santana frowned and turned to face forward.

Brittany finished the last of her drink and threw the cup to the side. "You're seriously upset that people were paying attention to you? Isn't that a good thing? Don't you want people to notice you?" Brittany really couldn't understand why Santana would be upset over that; the blonde loved attention.

Santana took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. It was hard not to get mad at Brittany when she was drunk. Whenever she was, she got really mean and bitched at everyone, including Santana. "Britt, listen. I'm not saying I don't want people to notice or pay attention to me. It's just- I don't want people seeing us when we're making out like that! That should be something we do alone, you know? I was just uncomfortable that's all. I know you're drunk right now but can't you understand that?" Santana looked at Brittany with pleading eyes. She really didn't want to get into a fight with Brittany right now over nothing.

Brittany thought about this for moment before looking at Santana, staring deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't realize that you were so uncomfortable, sorry."

Santana let out a sigh of relief, and looked up to the sky, happy that Brittany finally understood. She was about to respond when suddenly she heard soft sobs. She looked at Brittany and noticed the girl was now crying. "Brittany? Babe, why are you crying?" The Latina moved closer to put her arms around the blonde but quickly got rejected of the move when Brittany pushed her arms away, moving backwards.

"Santana, don't."

Santana stared at the girl in confusion. "Brittany, I don't understand, why are you crying?"

Brittany got up and looked down at Santana, tears still rolling down her cheek. She laughed bitterly, "What does it matter, Santana? You're obviously not happy being here with me. Why don't you just leave? I'll stay here for a few more hours and I'll have Puck drive me to your house later." Santana was extremely confused for a few moments before her expression softened slightly as she understood what was happening. _Mood swings_. Whenever Brittany drank, her mood changed every other minute.

Not wanting to upset the girl further, and seeing how what she was suggesting wasn't that bad of a plan, Santana nodded and stood up. "Okay. I'll go tell Puck to drive you to my house at 12, okay?" Brittany simply nodded, looking uninterested in what the girl was saying.

Santana and Brittany made their way back inside the house, finding Puck right when they walked in. Santana tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, smiling. "Hey ladies, what can I do for you? Having a good time?"

"Hey Puck, and yeah definitely, but I need to ask you something. I'm heading home; being here is a little too much for me. Brittany wants to stay, so can you drive her to my house around 12?" Santana asked, looking at Puck with a puppy dog face when he hesitated answering.

"Yeah okay, no problem San."

Santana hugged him and said, "Thanks Puck, you're a life saver." She moved closer to his ear so Brittany wouldn't hear why she was saying next. "Oh and one more thing, keep an eye on her, will you? She's had a bit too much to drink and you know how she is when she's drunk. Her moods already changing like crazy and we kinda had a fight out in the front, so she's pretty upset right now. So just cut her off from drinking and watch her?"

Puck pulled back from the hug and kissed the Latina's cheek. "No problem San, I'll watch after her. She'll be back at your house no later than 12, promise. Drive home safe, yeah?"

Santana smiled at the Mohawk boy and replied with a 'yeah'.

Both teens turned to Brittany who was glaring hard at them with a frown on her face. "Brittany?" Santana asked cautiously, not knowing what her mood was now. "What's wrong?"

Brittany looked at Santana, fire in her eyes. "Puck kissed your cheek..and you let him. How could you do that to me, Santana? I'm the only one who's supposed to kiss you."

Santana blinked a few times before shaking her head and grabbing Brittany's hands. "Babe, it was just a goodbye kiss. It didn't mean anything. Me and Puck are like sister and brother. You know that. You have no reason to worry, okay?"

Brittany still glared at Santana and shook her head. "Whatever, Santana. It doesn't matter. I'll see you later." Even though the blonde was angry at Santana, she still leaned in to hug her and mumbled an 'I love you' in her ear.

Santana closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Even though Brittany was drunkly mad at her, she still told the Latina she loves her. She pulled back from the hug and stared into Brittany's eyes. "I love you too, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Brittany said simply, and with that, she walked away.

Santana turned back to Puck who looked extremely confused. "Mood swings," she clarified. "Watch her, okay? Thanks." Santana hugged the boy one last time before looking into the crowd of kids, finding Brittany dancing by herself amongst the crowd. Santana smiled sadly then turned around to walk out of the house.

* * *

**Song used: Misery Business by Paramore**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: third chapter, here ya go.**

* * *

Santana parked her car in the driveway and walked into her house with a huge frown on her face. She dragged her feet into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hi mija, how are you? Where's Brittany?" Anita Lopez asked. She was standing at the sink in the kitchen drying some dishes that were left over from dinner.

Apart from Anita being a clean freak and Santana being a slob, the daughter and mother were very much alike. They both have long dark brown hair and big brown eyes, their skin both tan and smooth. Santana was always so jealous of her mami's looks; she hoped to be as beautiful as her when she was older. And it was true, Anita was beautiful. Despite having some wrinkles, she was one of the prettiest women in Santana's eyes.

Santana held her head in her hands, suddenly having a headache. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. And she's at Pucks. He's having a party tonight." She mumbled.

The older Latina finished drying the last dish and went to sit down at the table across from Santana. "Oh really? Why are you not with her?" She asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"I was, but I left." Santana stated simply, gesturing to her clothes with her hands, as if her wearing a dress wasn't obvious enough.

Anita frowned at the brunette's answer. "Oh? And why's that? Did you two have an argument?"

"I'm not that much of a party person, Mom, you know that. And kinda. We were dancing and I got nervous and my anxiety level rose so I left to go outside. And Brittany got all mad at me because she was confused about why I didn't like people staring at us." Santana's face fell even more when she remembered the things the blonde had said to her.

Anita scrunched her face in confusion. "That doesn't seem like Brittany at all, is she feeling okay?"

Santana laughed bitterly. "She's fine, Mom, she just had a bit too much to drink and was having random mood swings. Puck said he's gonna drive her over here around 12."

"_Drinking?_ She was drinking? But Brittany is only 18! And you're still 17, Santana! You better not have been drinking." Anita said, pointing a finger in her daughter's direction. Her voice was a mix of anger but mostly worry. She knew the affects of alcohol and she didn't want Santana to be drinking at such a young age.

Santana could only smile. It made her happy knowing that her mother was so concerned for her. "Brittany always drinks at parties, Mom." She clarified. "I wasn't but thank you for being concerned about us." She then stood up quickly before her mother could get in another word. "I have a really bad headache; I'm gonna go take this dress off and maybe read for a bit. If Brittany comes and you're still down here, can you send her up to my room please?"

Anita smiled sadly at her daughter and nodded her head, "Sure thing mija. If your head hurts that badly then take an advil, but only one, they're strong."

"Thanks, mami." Santana quickly grabbed the pill and a glass of water. She's always hated swallowing pills but she forced it down and drank all the water in her glass. She then said goodnight to her mother and made her way upstairs.

SXB

After taking off her dress and makeup and getting ready for bed, Santana looked at the time; 11:06pm. She sighed and crawled into bed, turning off her lamp. She curled up in a ball, hugging the pillow that Brittany would sleep on whenever she slept over. She inhaled deeply, smiling when she could still smell Brittany's scent on it. She wrapped her arms tightly around the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up, Brittany would be there beside her.

BXS

It was 11:40pm when Puck announced that everyone had to get out. Many people complained at the fact that it was so early and usually Puck's parties lasted to the wee hours of the morning. But when he told them they either had 10 second to get out of his house or he'd call the cops, everyone stopped complaining and quickly made their way out of his house.

Everyone except for one.

Brittany lay on the couch, passed out. She was on her stomach with her right arm and leg hanging off the side; her right hand loosely holding a red cup with nothing left in it. She was snoring quietly and had a frown on her face. "I miss Santana.." She mumbled in her sleep before turning over on her side and curled up into a little ball.

Puck walked up to the girl with a sad smile on his face. He found it amusing that Brittany had drank so much that she passed out, but it made him upset to think how much she was hurting Santana by drinking. Even _he_ knew that the Latina hated it when she drank. So many times she had called Puck crying. Worried because Brittany had been at a party, obviously drinking, and hadn't contacted her or gone to her house yet like she usually does after parties. But even as much as it upset Santana, he doesn't think she'd ever tell Brittany. Brittany loves partying too much and Santana loves her too much. She didn't want the blonde girl not to have fun and drink because she was worried about her. He then decided that if Santana wouldn't bring it up to Brittany then _he_ would.

Puck got down on his knees beside the couch and shook Brittany's shoulder gently, trying to wake her. "Hey, Britt." No response. "Brittany you gotta wake up." Again, no reply. He turned her onto her back and she stirred slightly. "Brittany you gotta get up now. I needa get you in the shower and over to San's house in 20 minutes or else she's gonna kill me."

"Mm.. San?" Brittany mumbled and opened her eyes slightly, still half asleep.

"Yeah. Santana, your girlfriend. Remember?" Puck asked, still trying to wake the sleeping girl.

Brittany closed her eyes again and let out a deep sigh. "Mhmm.. I want my Sanny-bear." She mumbled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and falling asleep again.

"Oh no you don't!" Puck said, trying to wake her again. But it was too late; the blonde girl was already fast asleep. "Brittany don't you _dare _fall asleep again! Santana's going to murder me if you're not in her bed at exactly 12am." Brittany didn't even move the slightest bit when Puck shook her shoulders.

Puck sighed and stood up, running a hand through his Mohawk. _There's no way I'm getting her there on time. _Puck thought, already imagining all the ways Santana could kill him for not getting Brittany there on time. He stood there just looking at her for a few moments before he finally got an idea.

He bent down to Brittany's level. "Sorry to do this Britt, but you left me with no choice." He then picked the blonde up and held her over his shoulder. He walked through his house, into his room and into the joint bathroom. He set Brittany down in the shower and took off her heels. He put his hand on the shower handle and looked at the blonde. "You got one more chance Britt. If you wake up now, I won't have to do this." He waited a few second, but Brittany was still fast asleep. Puck then turned the shower on, setting it to the coldest it could possibly be.

The second the water hit Brittany, she woke up and screamed.

"AHH PUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled slash slurred, trying desperately to get away from the cold water in her still drunken state.

Puck just laughed. "Sorry Brittany! You made me do it, I had no choice. Now hurry up and shower. You got 10 minutes before I need to drive you to Santana's house." He then walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

BXS

Brittany walked out of the bathroom and into Puck's room, freshly showered. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her chest and she fell onto the bed, her legs and arms sprawled out. Taking a shower had definitely helped her sober up a lot. She wasn't drunk anymore, but she wasn't completely sober either. She was still a little tipsy and very tired.

She heard knocking on the door and a male voice. "Hey Britt, can I come in?" Brittany mumbled a 'yeah' and heard the door open. "Hey, I got some clothes for yo- Whoa! Britt!" Puck quickly turned around, covering his eyes. Brittany was still sprawled out on the bed. So when Puck entered the room, he got a very surprising view of right between the blonde's legs. "Close your legs! As much as I love looking at a girls area, not you. Santana would murder me."

Brittany looked up, slightly confused. She saw Puck shielding his eyes and looked down, realizing that in fact, her legs were wide open. She quickly sat up and put her legs together, putting her hands in her lap. "Sorry.." she mumbled.

Puck peeked an eye open. Seeing as the coast was clear, he uncovered his eyes and set some clothes on the bed. "No worries. Here're some clothes. I don't really have anything for girls, so I figured some tracks and a t-shirt would be okay."

Brittany picked up the clothes Puck gave her and examined them. The track pants were just plain black baggy tracks. Puck and her were roughly the same height so she figured the length would be okay. The shirt was a white short sleeved baggy top with a Deadmau5 logo on the front. She put the clothes in her lap and looked up at Puck who was standing in front of her. "Thanks Puck, they're fine." She said, then stood up and walked into the bathroom with the clothes.

"Okay, good." Puck said as he sat down on the bed where Brittany just sat. He figured he'd better not leave just in case something happened. "And hurry up! It's already 11:55; Santana's expecting you to be at her house by 12!"

Within a few minutes, Brittany emerged from the washroom dressed in Puck's clothes. She had also brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun. The tall girl looked down at her clothes then at Puck. "Do I look okay?"

Puck looked up and laughed at her. The tracks were way too baggy and the shirt way too long. Brittany shot him a death stare and he quickly stopped himself. "You look fine Brittany. You actually look kinda hot in my clothes." He winked and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Brittany rolled her eyes and threw a shirt that was on the ground at him. "Oh shut up, Puck."

Puck caught the shirt in his hands and set it down. "I'm joking, but seriously you look fine."

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled as she went to go pick up her dress and heels off the ground. "Can we go now? I wanna see my Sanny-bear. I miss her." She walked to the door of Puck's room and looked back at him.

"Yeah, let's go." The Mohawk boy got up from his spot on the bed and made his way over to Brittany.

Once they were in the car, Puck put the key in the ignition and turned it on, waiting for it to heat up. He looked over at Brittany who was looking out the passenger side window "You've sobered up a lot." He commented.

"Hmm?" Brittany looked over to him, slightly dazed. "Oh, yeah. The shower helped. Thanks. Although, I'm not forgiving you about almost killing me with cold water."

Puck smiled. "That was your fault! The second I mentioned Santana, you fell back asleep and wouldn't wake up. I had no other choice, but okay, I'm sorry."

Brittany looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. "Whatever." She said then turned to look out the window again.

Puck put the car in drive and started off to Santana's house. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied distantly. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked at the boy across from her. "Puck," she started. "Did me and Santana have a fight or something? I feel like something bad happened."

Puck hesitated before answering. "Uhm, yeah, you did."

"What was it about?"

He thought for a moment. He knew he wanted to bring up the fact that Santana hated when Brittany drank, so he figured he might as well tell her now. "Well..you had a lot to drink tonight Britt. And uh, you guys were getting a little too..close, on the dance floor, if you know what I mean." Brittany nodded, waiting for Puck to continue. He cleared his throat. "She ran out of the house because she got too nervous and freaked out, and you followed her. You were pretty drunk, and you asked San why she ran out. And when she explained that it was too much for her, and people were staring at you guys while you were dancing, and she felt nervous and anxious, you kinda got mad at her and kinda..yelled at her." He stopped, waiting to see if Brittany wanted to say anything. A little while after Santana had left, Puck texted her asking what the fight was about, so she filled him in.

When Brittany didn't say anything, he thought that meant for him to continue. He started to speak again, only to be cut off.

"So we got into a fight because I was drunk and being stupid and not being understanding and nice to her?" Brittany asked incredulously. She was so mad at herself. She had promised Santana she wouldn't drink so much, yet she did anyways.

"Well-Uhm.." Puck took a deep breath in. "Yeah." Brittany stayed silent, not even moving in her seat. "Brit-"

"I can't believe how stupid I am! I'm so fucking stupid!" Brittany yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as she spoke. She was so angry with herself.

Puck was almost too stunned to speak. He knew that Brittany hated it when people called her stupid, and she'd usually have a "not so nice talk" with them when they did call her that. So when he heard the girl referring to _herself_ as stupid, he knew that she must be pretty upset with herself. "Britt, don't say that, you're not stupid-"

"Yes I am, Puck. I promised Santana I wouldn't drink so much, but I did. Then I got mad at her for some stupid reason _because_ I was drunk. She probably hates me now. I wouldn't blame her anyways. I'm so stupid for bringing her with me. I know she hates parties and they make her nervous, I shouldn't have brought her. Even when she said she was okay with being here and she wanted to stay, I should have known those were lies! I _did_ know they were lies! But I still brought her anyways! What the fuck is wrong with me? _I'm so fucking stupid!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

"Brittany!" Puck yelled, dreadfully trying to get the girl to stop butchering herself. He turned to look at her and saw that Brittany was now crying. His face softened and his voice was much quieter. "Brittany, you're not stupid okay? You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Brittany sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever.."

"No you're not. Do you even understand how much Santana loves you? She doesn't hate you; I don't think she could if she tried. You got her completely whipped. You mean the world to her, Britt. Which is why," he stopped, and Brittany heard him take a deep breath. "Which is why you gotta stop drinking Britt. I don't know if you know it, but Santana hates it when you drink, so much."

Brittany let out another quiet sob. "I know..she's told me but I just don't listen." She stopped for a few moments, trying to collect herself, before continuing. "She's told me so many times, but I just do it anyways. I know how much she hates it. I know how much she worries about me. I know how much it scares her. I know how much it hurts her, but I just don't listen." Brittany's voice died out by the end of her sentence and she stared down at her lap.

Both teens were silent for a minute before Puck spoke up. "Then maybe you should stop."

Brittany just sighed. "I know, I really need to. It's not doing me any good. All it _is_doing is getting me and San into fights. And what's worse is I don't even remember half of last night. If I don't stop for me, then I gotta stop for her." Brittany took a deep breath in. So I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna stop. For Santana. Because she deserves at least that much."

Puck smiled proudly at the girl beside her. "Good for you Britt. I hope you know how happy Santana's gonna be now that you're gonna stop."

Brittany felt a small smile creep up on her lips. "Yeah..I know."

They pulled up to a red light and Puck turned his body to Brittany. "C'mere." He pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "I'm proud of you."

Brittany smiled even wider. "Thanks Puck."

"No problem." Puck replied, smiling back at her.

Brittany pulled back from the hug, and looked out the front of the car. Suddenly her eyes widened with fear.

Puck looked at her confused. "Britt?"

Brittany tried to speak, but no words could come out. Even if she could speak, she doesn't know what she would say. Tears weld up in her eyes and she heard Puck call her name again. She still couldn't make words so she raised a shaky hand up and pointed out in front of her.

Puck looked in the direction that Brittany was pointing in, and now he understood why Brittany looked like she did.

He looked just in time to see the pickup truck speeding directly towards them.

The truck hit Puck's car in a powerful impact, causing the car to tumble and roll backwards and crash.

Brittany heard Puck yell out her name. Then, she heard nothing.

SXB

It was 1:13am when Santana got the call.

She was sleeping soundlessly in her bed but woke up startled when she heard her phone buzzing on her night side table. She sat up and looked next to her. No Brittany. She looked at the time; 1:13am. Confused, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Santana's voice was groggy and thick with sleep.

_ "Santana?"_ The called asked, practically sobbing into the phone. It wasn't Brittany's voice but the Latina recognized it right away.

Santana suddenly felt more awake. "Susan? Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying? What's going on?"

Brittany's mother sobbed into the phone. Santana heard her take a deep few breaths, trying to collect herself, but failed miserably. _"It's- it's Brittany."_

Santana jumped out of her bed, quickly grabbing a pair of shorts and socks from her drawer. "Are you guys at home? I'm coming over." Santana started running all over her room trying to find clothes to wear. Her heartbeat was fast and she couldn't think straight.

_"No Santana, don't!"_

Santana froze. "What? What do you mean don't? What happened?" She was furious, worried, and scared all at the same time. She became impatient as she waited for Susan to talk.

_"W-we're at the hospital."_ Susan said, then broke into another fit of sobs.

Santana froze and felt tears welding up in her eyes. _The hospital? What the fuck happened?_ She shook her head and grabbed her keys off her dresser. "I'm on my way."

SXB

Santana jumped out of her car the second she parked in the hospital parking lot, almost forgetting to lock it. She ran as fast as she could to the ER area. She burst through the doors out of breath and looked around frantically. She spotted Brittany's dad, Ryan, right away and ran to him.

"Oh Santana, thank God you're here." Ryan said as soon as Santana came up to him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What happened? Where's Brittany?" Santana asked, suddenly a lot more scared now that Brittany's dad, the man who never cries, looked like he was about to start blubbering like a baby.

Ryan looked down at the Latina with sad eyes. Not wanting to burst into tears again, he grabbed Santana's hand and started walking down the hall. Santana allowed Ryan to take her, breathing deeply as they stepped into an elevator and travelled to the 4th floor.

The elevator dinged and Santana and Ryan stepped out. They kept walking, and the more they walked, the more scared and worried Santana got. It reached a point where she was shaking and her legs were threatening to give out. They finally approached a room that had the door closed.

Santana looked at the door then back at Brittany's dad. "Ryan, what happened?"

The older man took a moment to think. Brittany looked a lot like him, she noticed. His hair was a darker blonde than hers, but their eyes were the exact same blue. Ryan was only about 39, but he looked much, much older at the moment. His eyes had bags underneath them and were bloodshot from crying. His wrinkles were more defined; it even looked like he had a bit of a gray tinge in his hair now. He took a deep breath before answering. "As you know, Brittany was at a party tonight." Santana nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, Noah Puckerman was on his way driving to your house with Brittany when they got into a car accident with a drunk driver."

Santana's mouth hung open. She shook her head and blinked a few times. "Wait, what?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They were at a red light and a drunk driver in a pickup truck hit them. The car was going an estimated 115 km per hour when it hit Noah's car. The hit was mainly on the passenger's side, where Brittany was sitting. As far as I'm told, Noah is okay, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. But Brittany.." Ryan trailed off, swallowing hard.

Santana felt her palms go sweaty and her heartbeat pick up. "Brittany what? Ryan, please tell me what happened to her."

Ryan didn't answer. He just motioned for the brunette to go in through the door. Santana took a few deep breaths before turning the knob on the door slowly and walked in.

The room was fairly small. There was a huge window taking up half the wall opposite from the door and the lights were dimmed. The floor was grey, the same with the walls. As far as Santana could see, it only looked to be one bed in the room. Around the corner there was a curtain that was opened slightly. Santana walked cautiously towards it and opened it more so she could go in. She first saw Brittany's mom sitting on a chair next to the bed, her head resting on her arms, her shoulders shaking slightly.

And on the bed, was Brittany.

Santana felt her heart stop as she looked at her girlfriend's limp body lying on the bed with wires all over her. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and choked out a sob. She felt get chest tighten and her breathing go uneven. She was paralyzed; unable to move from her spot. All she could do was stare at a motionless Brittany.

Susan heard the sob and looked up to see Santana standing there with her hands covering her mouth and a painful expression written all over her face. She stood up and walked over to the Latina. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly.

Santana reciprocated the hug and allowed herself to cry into Susan's shoulder, none too quietly. She sobbed loudly and her whole body shook as she did. Santana heard the older woman whisper 'shh,' into her ear and felt her put one hand on the back of her head; the other was rubbing her back in a comforting motion. But Santana didn't feel comforted, she felt anything but. She felt sad, heartbroken, confused, hurt, scared; anything but comforted.

The shorter girl slowly loosened her grip of Susan and took a step back, wiping her eyes with the back if her hand. She looked up at the woman in front of her, then dared to look at Brittany. She felt the sobs coming back but swallowed them as best as she could. She looked back at Susan who cupped the Latina's cheek with her hand, then walked out of the room without another word and closed the door; leaving Santana alone with Brittany.

Before leaving, Susan noticed what the brunette was wearing. She knew that Brittany kept some clothes of hers at Santana's house because she spends the night there often. So when she noticed Santana was wearing Brittany's favorite duck pajama top and shorts, she felt her heart break a little more.

For a few minutes, Santana could only stand in her spot and look at Brittany. She was too scared to move, too scared to breathe even. She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her fists, hoping that if she tried hard enough, when she opened her eyes, this would all be a dream.

She wouldn't be at the hospital, and neither would Brittany. She'd wake up in her bed with the blonde softly snoring beside her. Hearing Santana wake up, Brittany would stir and notice the Latina was upset from the dream she was having. Then Brittany would scoot next to her as close as her could and engulf Santana in a warm and loving hug. Santana would start crying into her shoulder, remembering what she had dreamed about, while the taller girl would rub her back and hair and kiss her temple. Then Brittany would ask her what was wrong, and would listen to Santana's every word as she told the girl of her dream. After the brunette would be done explaining, Brittany would press her lips softly against Santana's, and pull her into another hug. She'd tell her that it's okay and it was just a bad dream. She'd tell her Puck had driven her to the Lopez's house safely, and none of that ever happened. Then the two girls would lay down facing each other. Brittany would wrap her arms protectively around Santana, and they would drift off to sleep together with their limbs tangled.

Santana opened her eyes and sighed; no such luck. She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that Susan previously sat in, moving it as close to the bed as possible. She shakily took Brittany's pale hand in her tanned one, noticing how cold it was, and placed her other hand on top of them. She felt the tears coming back and looked up to Brittany's face. Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore. She dropped her head onto the bed and cried. She cried harder than she ever had in her life.

As she cried, a million thoughts went through her mind. _Is Brittany okay? Of course she's not, she's in the hospital. Will she be okay? God I hope so. Had she died from the accident? No, she couldn't have. Is she dead now? No. No, she didn't die. Did she? This isn't happening. But it is. I can't believe this is happening. I can't lose her. Please, God just let her be okay._

After 15 minutes, Santana was still sobbing, but slightly less than before. The whole time she was crying, she held Brittany's hand tightly in her own, never wanting to let go. She got off her chair a little and placed one of her hands on the side of Brittany's face and caressed her cheek with the pad of her thumb. She squeezed Brittany's hand harder, and pressed her lips against her forehead, trying to not start bawling again.

Just then, she heard the door open and Susan, Ryan, a doctor, and a nurse walked in. Santana sat back down, still not letting go of Brittany's hand. Susan walked to stand behind Santana, putting her hands on the younger girls shoulder while Ryan stood beside his wife, his hand on her shoulder. The doctor and nurse stood at the foot of the bed, looking sadly at the Pierce's and Santana.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Martinez," He reached his hand out to Santana to shake it. "I don't believe we've met yet."

Santana shook his hand with that one that wasn't holding Brittany's. "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez." Doctor Martinez nodded, then silence filled the room. It was quiet for a few minutes, no one said anything.

Finally, not being able to handle it any longer, Santana spoke up. "Is she okay?"

Doctor Martinez took a deep breath and Santana felt Susan squeeze her shoulder. "Well, she did suffer major head trauma, broken ribs, her leg is broken and so is her wrist. The wrist is really nothing to be concerned about; we can fix that no problem. Her leg will get better within time. The broken ribs are a tad more problematic, but right now, it's the least of our trouble. Our main focus is the damage done to Brittany's head. It is very serious and well, it's.." The doctor trailed off, suddenly finding it very difficult to finish the rest of his sentence. Unlike most doctors who delivered news to family and friends of patients like it was a chore, with no sympathy whatsoever, Doctor Martinez felt the pain Susan, Ryan and Santana were feeling and it was difficult for him to finish his sentence.

Santana's heart was beating at a pace she wasn't too sure it should be going at. "It's what? Please, tell me what's wrong with her. Tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend.._please_.." Tears threatened to leave Santana's eyes as she finished her words.

Hearing the Latina say she was not only Brittany's friend, but her significant other made what Doctor Martinez had to say that much more difficult. "It's left her in a coma." He stated.

Santana felt hot tears stream down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe at them. "A coma? F-for how long? When's she going to wake up?"

This was the part that young doctor hated most about this job. He cleared his throat and looked at the mother, father, and girlfriend of Brittany S. Pierce. "Well with the severity of the damage done to Brittany's brain, we..we believe she may never wake up from it."

**_Flashback_**

_About two and a half years ago._

Brittany walked through the double doors, carrying a stuffed duck plushy and some flowers. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sun was shining bright. There were birds tweeting playful tunes and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Getting into the elevator, Brittany pushed the button with a '16' on it.

"Hold the door!" Someone yelled at her. Quickly Brittany pressed the button to keep the doors open and a teenage boy stepped into the elevator. "Thanks." He smiled and hit the button with a '19' on it.

"No problem." Brittany smiled back at the boy. He looked roughly around the same age as her, with sandy brown hair and light green eyes. "Nice flowers," she commented. "Who are they for?"

"My girlfriend," he replied. "She plays softball and jacked up her leg pretty badly in a slide." He noticed Brittany had flowers with her too, and a duck. "What about you? Those for your boyfriend?" He asked.

Brittany smiled widely. She didn't like to shove it in people's faces that she was gay and dating a girl, but she always found pride in telling people about the girl she loved. "Nope, they're for my girlfriend too." The boy's eyes widened slightly, obviously shocked. "It's actually pretty silly why she's here. We were at her house talking by the stairs, about to go down, when she slipped and fell down them and smacked her head. She split open her forehead a little." Brittany giggled, remembering what happened only a few hours ago.

"Ahh..I see," The boy nodded his head, chuckling a bit to himself but trying not to show it.

Brittany smiled. "You can laugh if you want, I won't get mad." Brittany started laughing again and soon enough, both teens were laughing hysterically in the elevator. They both heard a ding, and doors opened to the 16th floor. "Oh, here's my floor. It was nice talking to you." She smiled at the boy again and walked out of the elevator.

"You too!" He called after her. "Tell your girlfriend to be more careful next time!"

"I will!" She called back and stepped into the room where Santana was.

Santana was sitting in the room with a cast on her wrist, the doctor just finishing up her stitches. "There, all done." The doctor announced. "You can come back in two weeks to get the stitches out. The cast in about a month more or less." The doctor nodded to Brittany then left the room.

"A month, huh? And it's your right hand too..guess no sex for a while." Brittany said from the doorway.

"Hi to you too." Santana said sarcastically. "Yup, a month. Glad to know that while my hand is broken and I have stitches on my face, your main concern is whether or not we'll be able to have sex." Brittany blushed slightly and Santana smirked. "Looks like you'll have to get off the old fashioned way, _without_ my help." She added, winking at the blonde.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How's this?" Brittany walked back to the door and re-entered. "Hey baby! How are you? Are you okay?" Brittany said, overly faking concern because she knows that Santana is fine.

"Haha. Very funny." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Just come over here and give me a kiss will you?"

Brittany smirked at Santana before replying. "Gladly." She set down the duck and flowers on the chair, and walked up to the brunette.

While Santana was just expecting a peck, Brittany had other plans. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a heated and fiery kiss.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat, and she couldn't help but moan into Brittany's mouth. "Mm.. Jeez Britt," she mumbled against the blonde's lips, out of breath. "I meant a 'hello kiss' not a make out session."

"Fine, then I guess we won't make out." Brittany said, and started to turn away.

"NO!" Santana practically yelled out, then quickly covered her mouth. "I mean.." The Latina's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Dork." Brittany snorted. She picked up the flowers again and stood in front of Santana.

"What's behind your back?" Santana asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Brittany smiled widely and stuck out her hand that was holding the bouquet. "Flowers! They're for you!"

Santana grabbed the flowers from Brittany and stuck them under her nose, inhaling deeply. "They smell so good, and they're purple carnations, my favorite. But you didn't have to." The brunette set the flowers down on the table and sat back down on the bed, motioning for Brittany to sit beside her.

Brittany sat down and put her arm around the Latina's shoulders. "I know." She replied simply. She looked closely at Santana's forehead and cringed. "Does your forehead hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit. Four stitches. But that's what I get for being stupid." Santana replied, making Brittany laugh and she joined in soon enough. "Ow! Oh my god, shit. It hurts a lot more when I laugh. Ow..fuck.."

Brittany leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Santana's forehead where the stitches were. She pulled back and smiled. "There. Does it feel better?"

Santana nodded, then said, "Actually Britt, you know..my lips have kinda been hurting too..a lot more than my forehead.." The brunette trailed off, hoping the taller girl would catch on. Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana and leaned in to peck the girl's lips. Santana made a face. "That's it? Just a peck? Like I said..they really, _really_ hurt, Britty.." Santana pulled a puppy dog face. She knew that that the combined use of a puppy dog face and the nickname 'Britty' would definitely get her to give in. So Santana smiled in victory when she felt Brittany kiss her again, sucking gently on her bottom lip, in a longer more passionate kiss.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's neck, caressing the side of her face with the pads of her thumbs, while Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's middle, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met in the middle and Brittany felt Santana pulling her into her lap. "San..what if someone walks in and sees us?" Brittany whispered against her lips.

"Don't know don't care. I wantz my kisses." The brunette replied and attached their lips again.

Brittany decided to just not think about it, figuring someone would knock if they were about to come in. She tangled her hands in Santana's hair and let out a soft sigh in content. She then softly pushed on Santana's shoulders, making the brunette lay down on the bed. Brittany then lowered herself onto the Latina, careful not to hurt her wrist. "Is this okay?" She whispered. Santana hummed in response. Although, Brittany wasn't exactly sure if it was a hum of approval, or a moan. Regardless, Brittany took it as a yes and softly grinded her hips down into Santana's core. "How about now?" She asked huskily.

"Yes, god Britt, you're so sexy you know that?" Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and pushed her hips up just as Brittany pushed hers down. Their core's grinded against each others in a way that both the girl couldn't help but let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"I know. You're pretty sexy yourself though." Brittany felt Santana's hand slowly make its way down her back, slipping into her track pants before landing on her ass, squeezing none too softly, making Brittany moan, just as someone cleared their throat loudly. Brittany was so startled that she sat up too quickly and fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor.

Santana jumped up off the bed. "Brittany! Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to the girl on the floor, making sure she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany grumbled and stood up, rubbing her back and side.

"Sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to make you fall." Both girls looked up to see Anita smiling and standing there looking not even a bit uncomfortable. "I just wanted to see if you girls wanted anything, I'm quickly going to the bakery on the main floor before we leave."

"I'm okay, thanks." Santana answered, sitting back on the bed.

Brittany sat down next to her, with a respectable amount of space between them. "Me too, thank you though." Anita nodded her head, then left the room, making sure she closed the door. "Well _that_ was awkward." Brittany said, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, totally," Santana replied, laughing a bit. "It's cool how she doesn't really care that we're dating though."

"Yeah, it is." Brittany agreed. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something else for you." The blonde quickly walked over to the end of the bed and picked up the plush duck off the chair. "Here, I bought him for you. I didn't really know how long you were gonna be in the hospital for, and if it was overnight, I thought maybe you could sleep with him and he'd remind you of me. So you wouldn't be so..you know, lonely here at night." Brittany's cheeks were blushing by the end of her sentence, and she smiled shyly.

"Britt.." Santana grabbed the duck from her hands and set it on the bed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "Thank you. You're the best, I love it."

Brittany beamed at the Latina's answer. "I kinda named him too, if that's okay. I named him Brittana. It's like, a mash up of our two names. It's lame but, you can change it if you want." Brittany stared at her feet, suddenly worried that Santana would hate the name and laugh at her. But instead, she felt the Latina raise her chin with her hand and press her lips against hers.

"I couldn't have come up with a better name than that. Thank you again, Brittany. I-" Santana took a deep breath in. "I love you." She watched as Brittany's mouth opened slightly and her eyes went wide. _Shit! Did I say it too soon? Well we've been dating for three months now, is it too soon? Damn it! What if she doesn't say it back? What if I just ruined our relationship? What if- _

Santana's thought got cut off by Brittany's lips pressed firmly on hers. "I love you too, Santana. I've been wanting to say it for so long but I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way. I love you so much!" Brittany reconnected their lips and picked Santana up in her arms. The brunette automatically wrapped her legs tightly around Brittany's waist, and Brittany walked till Santana's back hit the wall.

The kiss got heated fast, but the sound of people talking just outside the hospital room pulled them back to reality. Their lips separated and they rested their foreheads against each others. Both girls were breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should..uhm.." Santana breathed out, flustered.

"Yeah.." Brittany whispered in response. Brittany slowly lowered Santana onto the ground. They stayed in that position till their breathing went back to normal and Brittany remembered something else.

"There's one more thing I have for you." Brittany announced.

"Is it another make out session? Because I'd really like that." Santana replied, her voice a little hoarse and she was still a little out of breath.

"San! You're such a perv." Brittany playfully smacked Santana's ass and both girls laughed softly. "When I was at home, I was actually preparing myself to tell you that I loved you today. And I did that by choosing a song that shows how I feel about you. I was gonna sing it to you, and if you want, I still can?" Brittany asked nervously.

Santana smiled warmly at Brittany and nodded her head. "Definitely."

"Okay, one second." Brittany pulled out her iPod and looked though her songs till she found the one she was looking for. "This is just the instruments so I can sing with music." Brittany clarified.

Santana smiled again and waited for the song to start playing. She heard the piano starting, and eagerly waiting until Brittany started singing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side._

By the end of the song, Santana had tears in her eyes. She'd never heard anything so beautiful before. Brittany sung like an angel, she wished she could make her voice her ringtone. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, and she smiled at the girl across from her. "Brittany..that was..that was so beautiful. C'mere," Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and held her tightly. "I love you so much."

Brittany hugged the brunette just as tight and sighed into her hair. She could definitely get used to hearing Santana say that to her. "I love you too."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**Song Used: Everytime We Touch by Cascada**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Those few reviews were really nice, thanks guys :3**

* * *

F

or the rest of that first day Brittany was in the hospital, Santana had refused to leave her side. She refused to eat, or sleep, or do anything except run to the bathroom when her bladder was about to burst. But when she got back, she would sit down in the chair beside the bed, lace hers and Brittany's fingers together and just be with her. Santana was by her bedside practically 24/7.

Brittany was rushed to the hospital early Saturday morning.

It was now two weeks later, Friday afternoon, and Santana was still glued to Brittany's side in the hospital room.

Anita, Susan and Ryan had all tried to get Santana to come home every so often. But she denied to every time they asked. They actually tried to bribe her to come home, but she still didn't. It took days of begging and begging until she finally agreed to come home sometimes. But she only had 8 times in the almost two weeks. And when she_did_ go home, she would only be there for up to 3 hours at a time. Then she would drive back to the hospital.

Every breakfast, lunch and dinner, they tried to get the brunette to go to the hospital cafeteria and eat something, but she never went. They had decided that instead of bringing her to the food, they would bring the food to her. So they brought food from the cafeteria or from fast food shops to her. But most of the time, she didn't eat it. She would say thanks, and tell them she'd eat it later, but both the adults and Santana knew that was a lie.

They tried to force her to leave Brittany's side and go to school, but every time they mentioned school, she would burst into tears and cry about how she wouldn't make it through the day without Brittany there with her. They forced her to go regardless. But when she would arrive at school, she would start crying again and have panic attacks. Finally they just informed the school that Santana wasn't emotionally stable and would go back to school when was ready.

Now that two weeks had gone by, they were getting worried that she would never go back.

All Santana did all day was hold Brittany's hand and watch her, praying to God that she'd wake up. More often than not, she would be crying. She wouldn't even bother wiping her tears anymore; she realized it was just a pointless task that wouldn't change anything because new tears just kept falling. She'd just cry until all the water in her body was gone. And after that, she would collect herself as best she could and continue to look at her love.

Doctor Martinez had mentioned that sometimes patients in comas can hear people's voices when they talk to them. So figuring it was worth a shot, Santana tried talking to her, hoping it would possibly help her wake up.

"Hey B.. uhm..are you okay? ..Shit, what kind of question is that? Of course you're not okay, you're in a coma. A fucking coma. How would you be okay? ..I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm finding it really hard to speak right now. Doctor Martinez said that- oh, that's your doctor by the way. He's really nice, I'm happy he's your doctor rather than any of the other dickhead's around here. Anyways, uhm, he said that sometimes when you talk to people that are in comas, they can hear you. He said it could possibly help them, and really, I'm desperate. I'll do anything to try and get you to wake up. So here I am, talking.

..I still can't believe what happened. This is like some kind of surreal dream for me right now. I feel like I'm dreaming. I wish I was dreaming. But this wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare. This _is_ a nightmare. The worst nightmare I've ever had in my entire life. I wish I'd just wake the fuck up already. I wish you'd wake up B..

..God, I got so scared when your mom called me Saturday morning telling me you were in the hospital. I was sleeping in my bed, waiting for you to come. When I heard my phone ringing and woke up, I looked beside me and you weren't there. Even without knowing who was calling me at one in the morning, I knew something was wrong. It was your mom calling, and she told me something happened to you. I was scared I swear my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing. I jumped out of bed and drove to the hospital as fast as I could, wearing your duck pajamas.

..My mother came by that Saturday afternoon, bringing me some fresh clothes to wear, but I didn't put them on. I didn't want to change out of your pajamas. My mom told me that it's cold in here and I'll get sick, and I told her, 'I probably will get sick but I still didn't want to change.' She made me change. But I only agreed to change into your clothes. So she went to your house and got me a pair of your sweatpants and a hoodie. That's what I'm wearing right now. I only wear your clothes during the day, and every night I change back into the duck pajamas. For the past almost two weeks, I've only been wearing your clothes. They..they remind me of you, and they smell like you. Wearing them makes me feel close to you.

..I miss you B. So much. So f-fucking much. I know I've barely left your side, only when I needed to, but still.. I miss you. I know you're right beside me, but..but it's not the same. It's like your body is here, but your mind is somewhere else.

..Where's your mind, B? Whenever you zone out while we're together, I think that. And when you come back to reality, I always ask you, 'hey you, where'd you go?', and you always answer with, 'nowhere special, the clouds I guess.' ..Are you there now? If you are, I want you to come back, please..

..Can you hear me, Britt? Squeeze my hand if you can, just squeeze it. ..Nothing huh? I guess you can't hear me..or maybe you just don't have the energy to squeeze my hand, and that's okay. You look really tired, so it's okay. I'll just keep talking.

..Your face is really pale, it almost looks white..your freckles are easier to see though. ..I love your freckles. Have I ever told you that? I know you don't really like them but I do. I think they're adorable. I love each little one, each little cluster and constellation of them. I've memorized each one on your face. I think I could map them out if I tried. There's a small cluster of them on your left cheek that kinda looks like a heart..that's my favorite.

..Your hands are really cold. They're so cold I'm surprised they're not shaking. I've been holding your hands a lot but they still feel cold, I don't know why. Your whole body looks cold. ..Do you feel cold? You probably are. I wish I could warm you up. I asked the nurse for another blanket for you, but she never gave it to me. Said that other patients needed them more than you do. Bitch.

..You look so fragile right now, Britt. You're all pale, and you have all these wires coming out of you. You have this one thing attached to your nose. I think it's helping you breath. Are you having trouble breathing? I really hope not. You're covered in bruises from head to toe. You have a dark one right under your right eye, on your cheek bone. I always kiss it, trying to make it go away. Your arms and legs are covered in them too, so is your tummy. I guess that's what happens when you get into a car accident though, huh?

..I uhm, I have something that might make you happy. One of the times my mom came here to visit you, she brought me Brittana, the duck plush you gave me a few years ago. She thought that it'd make me feel better, and it did. It made me smile. He's a little worn out, though. But I still love him.

..I don't know if you know this but I..I sleep with him every night. You were right, he does remind me of you.

..Whenever I sleep over your house, I bring him. And when you're not looking, I take the perfume you wear a lot that I like and spray it all over him. That way, when I'm alone in my bed without you, and I feel lonely, I cuddle up with him. And then, not only does he remind me of you, but he..he smells like you too.

..I remember the day you got me him. It was the day I fell down my stairs and broke my wrist and split my forehead open. I remember you coming to the hospital and giving me flowers, they were my favorite kind too. Then you..then you gave me him. You told me his name was Brittana and you got all nervous and scared that I wouldn't like the name, but I loved it. I still do. I honestly wouldn't have been able to come up with a better name then both our names combined.

..Do..do you remember what happened next? After you gave me him? I uhm..I..I told you I loved you. I got so scared when you didn't say it back right away. I thought I said it too soon. But I couldn't keep it in anymore, I needed to tell you. The truth is, I loved you from the first moment I saw you..cheesy, huh? But it's true. The first time I looked at you, I knew you were something special.

..It was the first day of freshman year I think. I was so scared to go to high school. I was this little nerdy girl who liked video games and didn't have many friends. When I walked in the halls I stayed close to the lockers, out of everyone's way and always looked at the ground. But you..you always walked down the middle of the hall, and you walked like you owned the school. It was like people moved out of your way and made a path so you could walk through. The first time that happened, I was confused as to why everyone suddenly moved to the sides of the hall. So I looked up, and I saw you. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched you walk by, my eyes glued to you. You looked so beautiful and I was surprised that I wasn't drooling on the floor. I never thought in a million years that I'd even be friends with you, because you were so popular, and I was well..me. I was so happy when I found out we had three classes together, even if you ignored me. I wouldn't even pay attention in class, I would try to figure out ways to talk to you. By the end of the year, I managed to have a few short conversations with you. And yeah, we weren't really friends, and we spoke rarely, but it was good enough for me. We were young, and at the time I didn't really know it, but I think in the back of my mind, I knew you were going to be a huge part of my life. And that's why I never gave up on trying to talk to you and become friends with you. When you told me there was no way in hell we'd ever be friends, I actually started to believe you. Then you showed up at my house that day in the summer, and I thought, 'holy shit, this is a fucking miracle.' And then you kissed me and I swear that was when I fell in love with you.

..It's uhm..getting a little harder to speak now..my throats getting a little tight, sorry.

..But getting back to that day at the hospital. After I told you I loved you, you said it back, and I swear I was in heaven. It was the happiest moment in my life.

..Then you sang for me. You sang Everytime We Touch by Cascada. But not the fast version. You sang it slowly and I swear you sounded like an angel. I could fall asleep to your voice; it's so soft and soothing.

..I kinda dubbed that song as our song. I think you did too. I remember one time we were in my room, and you were singing it to me. Without you knowing, I recorded it on my phone. I never told you because I thought you'd get embarrassed and tell me to delete it. You're so modest about your singing. You don't think you're good, but really Britt..you have the best voice I've ever heard, even better than Rachel Berry, and she's the best singer in glee club. Every time I missed you, I would play that voice clip over and over and over again until I fell asleep thinking about you. And because I fell asleep thinking about you, I would dream about you.

..I uhm..I had a dream once that you were a beautiful princess, locked away in a tower, and I had to rescue you. B-but instead of a dragon guarding you, it was a panda. And instead of me riding a horse, I rode a unicorn. In the end I rescued you, we kissed, and we lived happily ever after. It was nice. I think that's my favorite dream about you ever. My favorite dream in general even.

..Britt, I need you to do something for me. If..if you can hear me, please listen to me and do this for me, okay? I..I..fuck. Britt, I need you to wake up, okay?…..S-shit….I'm..I'm getting tears all over your c-clothes, I'm s-sorry.

..I really need y-you to wake up, Brittany. …I need you, I miss you. I c-can't handle not having you w-with me. I feel like..like I'm s-slowly dying without y-you with me. Like I'm dying a slow and painful d-death. I h-hate it.

..I c-can't live without you Britty..I c-can't. …..So p-please, please Britt. ….w-wake up. ….I…I love you Brittany….I love you m-more than I've ever l-loved anyone else in this w-world. You make me so h-happy. You've never done anything to h-hurt me, or-or done anything bad to me, e-ever. And I know you never w-will. B-because you l-love me.

..You..you're….you're my s-soul mate Brittany. ..I k-know I've always s-said I don't believe in t-that soul mate s-shit..b-but I do. Y-you're m-my soul mate B..I d-don't want anyone else but you. If I can't h-have you, I'd rather d-die alone. …You're it f-for me, Britt. You're the o-one.

..So..so that's w-why I need you to w-wake up. …P-please. Please wake up Britty."

By the end of Santana's speech, she was crying so hard she couldn't even speak properly. She kept stuttering and choking on her words because of how hard she was crying. There was a huge lump in her throat that was stopping her from breathing properly. She held Brittany's hand tighter, almost sure that she was cutting off her circulation, and dropped her head on the bed beside Brittany's shoulder and cried.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, she picked up her head, a huge wet spot on the sheets from her tears, and looked at Brittany's face. She couldn't even make out anything clearly because of the tears blurring her vision.

"I'm so sorry Brittany," she sobbed. "I'm so fucking sorry. I should have stayed at the party. I shouldn't have left you. It's my entire fault!" She was yelling through her tears now. "It's all my fucking fault! I just had to leave because of my fucking anxiety! I just couldn't stick it out for you, and I should have! I promised you I would do anything for you B, but I broke that promise." Her voice cracked and quieted down to a whisper. "I didn't stay at that stupid party for you when I should have. I'm sorry Brittany. I'm so, so sorry." Santana lowered her head back down onto the bed, her shoulders shaking while she silently cried.

During her sob fest, Santana hadn't even heard anyone come in. She thought she was alone until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and picked up her head slowly, looking behind her. The brunette looked up to see Puck looking down at her sporting a very concerned look. "Hey," she muttered and turned her head away from him, looking to Brittany again, wiping at her tears.

Puck, without saying anything, walked away and grabbed another chair, putting it beside Santana and sat down. He looked at the girl with a sad look on his face. "San you gotta go home sometime. You haven't left her bedside for almost two weeks." He spoke calmly, knowing how devastated and heartbroken the Latina was.

"I have left," she replied with no more emotion in her voice. "I've been home like, eight times."

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk and sighed. "It's been two weeks and you've only been home eight times? That's not enough. I know you don't want to leave her, but look at yourself. You look like you haven't slept in months. How many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

Santana thought for a moment before replying. "None. I didn't want to sleep in case she woke up. If she does wake up, I want to be the first thing she sees."

"That's not healthy, Santana. You gotta sleep sometime."

Santana, still not looking away from Brittany, let out a deep breath. "I'll sleep when my girlfriend is in my bed sleeping with me. Till then, I can live off energy drinks and coffee." She said, irritated.

Puck audibly sighed and used his hand to turn Santana's face towards him. Santana tried to fight against the action but reluctantly looked at the boy next to her, tears brimming in her eyes. "Santana, this isn't good for you. You haven't been sleeping or eating properly and you haven't been to school in two weeks. Do you think Brittany would want you to get sick from not eating or sleeping and fall behind in school? I'm sure she's more than happy with you not leaving her side but she wouldn't want you to put aside your responsibilities and the important things in your life."

Santana glared at him. "She's the most important thing in my life, Puck." She said, her voice scarily calm. "And don't speak on behalf of her; you don't know what she would want for me. You don't know anything about her for that matter. So don't you dare come here and tell me she'd want me to do things when you don't know fuck all." Santana growled at Puck then turned back to look at a still motionless Brittany.

Both teens were silent for a few minutes, Santana trying her best not to burst into tears and Puck not knowing what to say. Finally Puck stood up and broke the silence. "Okay."

Santana looked up at him, confused. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I understand how this is hard for you, seeing the love of your life in a hospital bed in a coma. I'm sorry I was a bit strong. I just don't want your life to turn upside because of this. I want you to be there for Brittany, but also to not put a stop on your life, okay? Don't let this suck you into some kind of depression. Brittany's a fighter. She'll wake up eventually, I'm sure of it." Puck looked at the girl sitting in the chair. He felt so sorry for his best friend. He's never had a loved one stuck in a coma, possibly never waking up before, so he can't even begin to know how much pain she's in.

Suddenly Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around Puck in a tight embrace. Puck reciprocated the action and held Santana while she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "This is just so hard. I've never felt so broken before."

"Shh..I know San, I know." Puck whispered and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "I know this is heart breaking for you. So if you gotta cry, then cry. Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

Santana continued to cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She had been crying non-stop the past two weeks; she was surprised she hadn't passed out from dehydration yet.

With all the crying, and no sleep and no eating, it left her body extremely tired. So right there in Brittany's hospital room, standing up, Santana fell asleep in Puck's arms.

SXB

In her dream, Santana was in a field. The grass was green and tall and the sky was as blue as ever without a single cloud. There was a warm breeze and the sun was shining brightly. Santana looked around. As far as she could see, this field never ended, and there were no man made buildings around. She saw a huge oak tree in the horizon and started to walk towards it.

As she walked, she continued to look around to take in her surroundings. There were no birds or animals anywhere; it seemed that she was the only person there. She walked up beside the tree and found that it was on top of a hill. Looking down the hill, she saw a pond. The top of the water was still and there was no movement that would indicate any fish or frogs living in it that she could see.

She began to walk down the hill slowly, trying not to trip. She walked over to the pond and looked in. _I was right,_ she thought. _There aren't any fish or anything in here_. Santana looked across to the other side of the pond and saw some flicker of movement. Raising her hand above her eyes to block out the sun, she tried to see what it was. She saw the small movement again. She didn't know what it was, but she felt the need to find out.

For the first time since she got to this field, she looked at what she had on. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress. It stopped just above her knees and had a ribbon that was tied in the back just under her chest. She looked down at feet, she wasn't wearing shoes. Her hair was down and naturally curly. On her left ring finger, there was a golden band. She took it off to examine it further. It had no design on the outside; it looked to be just a simple gold ring. She twirled it in her fingers before realizing there was an inscription on the inside. She held the ring up to her eyes to read what it said. 'I'm yours, proudly so. -B'

_B? Was this from Brittany?_ Confused, Santana slipped the ring back onto her finger and looked back across the pond where she saw the movement from earlier. Instead of just seeing something small though, she saw a person, a girl, sitting by the pond with her legs in the water. The girl looked up and spotted Santana. She flashed a small smile and waved to her. Santana cautiously waved back, dumbfounded about who this mysterious girl was. She couldn't have been any younger than herself yet she had this almost youthful glow around her. The girl then made a motion with her hands to Santana, as if she was saying 'come here.'

Santana looked at the girl then turned around looking behind. She gasped. The hill she walked down with the oak tree on top disappeared; there was only just the field now. Santana turned back to look at the girl across the pond with a confused expression on her face. The girl noticed this and laughed. She then got up from the pond, and started to run away.

"Wait!" Santana yelled. "Where are you going?" The Latina found her feet already moving on their own, running after the girl. She didn't know who this girl was, but she was the only other person here beside herself and she wasn't about to let her get away without knowing where she was.

Santana made her way to the other end of the pond where the girl used to be, before she had to stop to take a breath. She bent over; placing her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. "Damn..I need to get in shape." She breathed out to herself. She looked to the ground and saw that there was a piece of paper there. Curious, she picked it up and found there was writing on it.

'Meet me at the cabin.'

Santana froze. _The cabin? Was that girl..No, it couldn't have been. But she knows about the cabin.. _Santana squeezed her eyes closed, trying to make sense of all this.

The cabin had been a place that, during the summer between sophomore and junior year, Santana and Brittany had spent most of their time at. It was deep inside a forest about an hour away from Lima that only they knew about. For days at a time, they girls would go there, just the two of them. Santana's dad has built it when she was a kid. He used to take her there to go camping and just get away from everything. It was one of the happiest times of her life. After her father passed away though, she never went there again. She never told anyone about it until Brittany asked about her father and she had told her about it. Brittany had convinced Santana to show it to her and now it had become a private place just for them.

It wasn't anything too special. Just a one room wooden cabin with a small window on one side. There was a mini fridge, two single beds and a radio. It was in the middle of the forest and tall trees surrounded it. About 5 minutes away from the cabin by walking, there was a hill. And on clear nights, the girls would go up there and lay down under the stars.

The most important thing about the cabin though, was that it was the place where Brittany and Santana had their first time. Brittany had had sex before, but mostly for popularity, it never actually meant anything. And with only guys, never with girls. Santana on the other hand, had never had sex ever. So their first time in the cabin with each other was incredibly special to both of them.

They had never told anyone about the cabin. So Santana was very confused as to how this girl knew about it. She was also confused about how to get there to meet this girl considering she was nowhere near Lima or the forest it was in. Santana scratched the back of her neck and looked around. There wasn't any forest anywhere.

Suddenly, the brunette heard someone calling her name. She spun around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. She did a full 360 turn before her vision went black and she fell to the ground. After a few seconds she could see again and she was shocked to find that she was now in the forest. She got up and turned around. Right behind her was the cabin.

Santana slowly walked up to the structure, not knowing what was going on. The door was left ajar and there was a faint glow coming from inside. She pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. She looked around, only to find a younger version of herself and Brittany lying together on the small bed inside the cabin. There were a few candles set up around the room, and the way younger Brittany was holding younger Santana, she knew what had just happened.

Santana wanted to leave before they noticed her there, but she soon realized that she could see them, but they couldn't see her. She walked closer to the bed and listened in on the conversation she remembered having a few years ago.

"Britt..that was..I don't even know how to put it into words." Younger Santana giggled awkwardly and blushed at her own words.

Brittany smiled at her. "I know what you mean, San. I've been around and slept with a lot of guys, but you were definitely the best. And it's not just because you were awesome in bed, which you were, it's because you actually mean something to me."

"Really?" Santana sat up slightly and looked into the blonde's eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, San. I've never been in love before you, so all those other times were without feelings, so I felt nothing. But with you..I love you. So it just makes it _that_much better. It's always better with feelings." Brittany pecked the Latina's lips and pulled her back down to her chest so they could cuddle some more.

"I'm really happy you were my first, Britt. I love you." Santana said quietly.

Brittany smiled. "I love you too."

Then both the girls drifted off the sleep.

Santana was leaning up against the wall, smiling sadly at the memory she just watched. Her first time with Brittany had truly been magical and meaningful. Watching the memory take place in front of her brought up all the feelings she felt that day which, in turn, made her miss Brittany even more. Feeling tears stinging in her eyes, Santana quickly walked towards the door of the cabin and swung it open.

When she stepped outside, the scene had changed. She was no longer in the forest, she was at school. The halls were filled with people who paid her no attention which only meant that again, she could see them but they couldn't see her. She walked down the halls, weaving through the crowd, but stopped when everyone moved to the sides of the hall. Santana, standing right in the middle of the hall, looked in front of her only to see a freshman year Brittany strutting towards her. She watched the way Brittany swung her hips with each step she took and how she looked straight ahead of her, never looking to the ground like Santana always used to do.

Remembering her younger self, Santana looked around the hall until she found a freshman year her watching Brittany with her mouth opened in shock. Everyone else in the hall looked everywhere _but_ at the blonde while the younger Santana's eyes were glued to the Brittany's body. Santana chuckled to herself at how even from the first time she had seen Brittany, she was already whipped.

Santana had been so focused on watching her younger self that she didn't even realize she was in Brittany's direct path until the blonde was right in front of her. She expected Brittany to walk around her or something but she didn't. She stopped right in front of her while her friends continued to walk. Noticing that the blonde had stopped, they turned around and gave her confused looks.

"Brittany?" One of them asked. "You okay?"

Brittany's eyes met Santana's and they stared at each other not blinking. Santana wondered if maybe Brittany could actually see her.

"Britt?" The other girl tried.

"Yeah," Brittany replied distantly. "I'm fine."

Her friends shrugged and continued walking. Brittany and Santana kept eye contact for a few more second until the taller girl stepped around her, their eyes still locked. Brittany shook her head slightly and looked back at Santana one last time before running off to catch up with her friends. Santana stood there for a few more moments before shaking her own head and turning around.

Again when she turned around, the scene had changed. She was now in her bedroom, where her younger self and Brittany looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you can actually _try_ to get along with my friends! Is that so much to ask?" Brittany yelled at the Santana, her face red with anger.

"I do try, Brittany! It's not my fault all you guys talk about is stuff that I had no idea about!" Santana yelled back at Brittany. Even though she seemed mad, Santana noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well you could have at least tried to join in on the conversation! Not just sit there and look like you were about to have a mental breakdown!" Brittany shot back.

"I _was_ about to have a mental breakdown!" Santana said exasperatingly. "Do you even understand how uncomfortable I was? And I don't know if you remember this, but I have anxiety! Situations like that make me really, _really_ nervous, and they usually result in me having a panic attack!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "What the hell was that for?" Santana asked, anger and frustration present in her voice now.

Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm tired of you always using that as an excuse, get over it Santana! Things happen; you get put into situations where you don't want to be in. Well guess what. That's fucking life! I think you need to grow up and stop acting like a baby every time you get scared."

The brunette's body stiffened and tears started streaming down her face.. She didn't say anything back in return; she just hung her head low and tried not to sob audibly. Santana watched as Brittany's hard glare softened as she realized that she had just made the girl cry. Brittany dropped her arms from her chest and looked at the young Santana with a guilty expression.

Younger Santana looked up at Brittany, her eyes already red and puffy from crying.

"Santana I.." Brittany started but trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

The Latina shook her head. "Brittany, don't. I think you should go now."

Brittany's face showed hurt at Santana's words. "But San I-"

"Just go Brittany."

"But San.."

"Go!"

Santana watched with her own tears in her eyes as Brittany closed her mouth in defeat and looked down to the ground. The taller girl turned around and walked slowly to the bedroom door. She looked back at the still crying younger Santana and frowned. "I'm sorry Santana." Brittany tried to make eye contact with her, but the young Santana refused to look at her. With a sigh, Brittany walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

About twenty seconds later Santana heard the front door open and closed and watched as her younger self fell to her knees and started to sob loudly into her hands. Santana felt a pang of hurt in her heart as she watched the small Latina cry. She knew their first fight was a bad one, and it took Santana a couple days, maybe even a week to forgive Brittany.

Santana stood up to go over to the crying girl but as soon as she stood, her vision went black and she fell to ground as well.

When Santana's vision cleared, she opened her eyes and looked around; she was in the field again. She sat up and saw the girl that he had seen before standing in front of her. They looked at each other for a little while, neither of them saying a word. Finally the girl broke the silence.

"Hi."

Santana scrunched her nose in confusion. "Hi..who are you?"

The girl shrugged. "That's not really important." She replied.

Santana stood up and looked the girl up and down a few times before narrowing her eyes at her. "Did you show me all those memories of me and Brittany?" The girl nodded. "Why?"

"Because I know how hard these past few weeks have been for you, Santana. I just wanted to remind you of some of the most important milestones in your relationship with Brittany. I thought maybe it could help you with not giving up hope." She shrugged again.

Santana was very confused. "Okay.." She replied cautiously. "How do you know and me and Brittany though?"

The girl smiled. "That's still not important. I know this probably seems weird-"

"Very." Santana interrupted.

"Yes, well. I just wanted to tell you not to give up on Brittany. As much as it doesn't seem like it, she's going to wake up from that coma. Okay?"

Santana nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, okay."

"Good!" The girl clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, if you got the message, then my work here is done. I'll see you Santana." And with that, the girl started to walk away.

_What the hell is going on.._ Santana thought. She looked up at the retreating girl and called out to her. "Wait! Who are you though? Can I at least know your name?"

The girl stopped and turned to face Santana. She put her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder and called back to her. "My name is Hayley!"

Santana wanted to ask Hayley more questions, but before she could, she found her vision going fuzzy again and she blacked out.

SXB

Santana woke up fairly peacefully but kept her eyes closed, too tired to open them. She stretched her arms out in front and her and twisted her back until it cracked. With a satisfied sigh she lay back down and relaxed. She thought back to her dream about the memories of her and Brittany and that girl, Hayley. It bothered Santana very much that she didn't know who this girl was, yet the girl knew so much about her. Figuring it was just some crazy dream because she hadn't gotten any actual sleep in a while; Santana just dismissed it and let herself relax further into the warmth of the bed.

A few minutes went by before Santana realized she hadn't remembered falling asleep and she didn't even know where she was. She quickly sat up straight and opened her eyes. She squinted because of the sunlight coming in through the window and waited till her eyes adjusted before taking in her surroundings. She looked around the room, confused at first, but soon recognized the posters on the walls and the messy floor. She was in Puck's room. In his bed.

As if he was a mind reader, Santana heard a knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer the door opened and Puck stepped into the room. "Oh, you're awake. I was actually coming to wake you up, I made breakfast." Puck said, walking further into the room.

Santana lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. She opened her eyes just enough to look down at her body. For the first time since she woke up, she realized she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxers, clothes she assumed were Puck's. She closes her eyes again, covering them with her hands. "Puck, please tell me I didn't have sex with you because I was so upset." She mumbled, dreading the answer.

To this, the mohawked boy burst out laughing. Santana opened her eyes to see him clutching his stomach and bent over slightly, laughing his head off. "Oh God no! Please San, give me some credit! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. You tired yourself out crying in the hospital in my arms. So I carried you to my car, drove over here and let you sleep in my bed. I slept on the couch."

Santana let out a breath of relief. She knows Puck to be a player and take advantage of girls, so she was relieved to find that nothing had happened while she was emotionally unstable. "Why am I in different clothes? I was wearing Brittany's clothes before."

"They're on the bedside table," He said, pointing to the aforementioned object. "You looked like you could have used some fresh sleeping clothes, so I took off your the pajamas and put those on you."

"But I'm not wearing a bra."

"Also on the bedside table."

"I'm not wearing underwear either."

"Please San, I've seen you naked before. Nothing new to me."

Santana pondered his words before slowly realizing her hair smelled washed and it was naturally curly, whereas in the hospital it was straightened and put into a messy bun. "Wait, did I have a shower or something?"

"A bath," He clarified. "I thought you could use one."

Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked down at her lap. "So let me get this straight." She started, looking up at the boy. "You undressed me, put me in a bath, washed my hair and my.." She trailed off, motioning to her body. More so her more intimate areas. When Puck nodded, she continued. "So you washed my hair and my..body. Then you dried me off, re-dressed me in your clothes, and tucked me into your bed?"

"Yup." Puck said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

Santana nodded her head in understanding. She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and walked over to him. "Wow Puckerman, I'm impressed. You had me naked in front of you and resisted the urge to fool around."

Puck chuckled and replied with, "It wouldn't have been the first time I've had you naked." He winked, starting to walk away and added "Now come on! Breakfast in on the table!"

Santana felt her face heat up with the memory of a certain freshman year incident with a one Noah Puckerman. "That was one time Noah!" She yelled after him, marching out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "You got me drunk and you were only slightly good looking enough for me to give in!" She explained defensively, looking down at the boy sitting at the table.

Puck laughed again. "Yeah yeah, I'm _sure_ that was it. I think it was because you couldn't resist the Puckzilla." He said and shrugged.

Santana sat down at the table across from him and scoffed, looking down at the food on her plate. "Puck I don't know if you know this," She said, looking up at him. "But I am capital G-A-Y gay. I could resist you just fine by knowing that you have the opposite thing of what I look for in a person."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? I'm sure I got it." Puck said with confidence.

Santana smirked and stated simply, "A vagina." And with that, she started eating the food on her plate.

Puck was taken aback for a few moments before smirking back at Santana. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." He said, continuing his own breakfast.

The two teens ate their meal in silence, both too hungry to stop eating and make conversation. Santana, being first to finish, pushed the plate away and leaned back in her chair. Her mind wandered as Puck finished as well and took both their plates to the sink, and put them in the dishwasher.

"Hey Puck?" Santana asked, suddenly thinking of something she was surprised she hadn't thought of before.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Puck sat down again and thought for a moment. "Mm…Two days I think."

Her eyes went wide with surprised. "Two days?"

"Yup, around that. We left the hospital around 3pm Friday afternoon. It's 10am Sunday morning."

Santana thought to herself for a moment. _I've been sleeping for 41 hours? Is that even possible?_ "Wow, I must have been tired." She said and Puck nodded.

The Latina wanted to say more, ask something really, but she was scared to know the answer. She wanted to know if anything had happened with Brittany. But she didn't want to ask and get her hopes up, only to find out that what she feared was right. Although, there was no real harm in asking, right?

Puck watched as Santana seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with herself. She looked like she wanted to ask something pretty badly, but wasn't for some reason. Figuring he knew was it was, Puck answered her unasked question. "Nothing changed with Brittany. If that's what you're wondering."

Santana's face fell. "Oh," she said sadly. She was right, nothing had changed. Her blonde was still in a coma, possibly never waking up. The more she thought about it, the more she felt new tears stinging in the back of her eyes, threatening to come out. She covered her face with her hands, begging herself not to cry anymore.

"Hey don't cry," Puck said as he walked over to Santana, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't cry." He said again.

Santana sniffed and nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" Santana nodded. "If you want we can go see her?" Santana nodded again, still not trusting her voice to speak. "Okay, go get changed and we'll go." Puck squeezed her shoulder and Santana wandered back into Puck's room to get dressed in Brittany's clothes again.

Ten minutes later, the brunette emerged out of the bedroom and walked into the living room where Puck was sitting.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Puck asked, fixing his belt.

"Yeah, but I want to ask you something." Santana said slowly, almost nervously.

"Sure, what is it?"

Santana looked to the ground and took a breath. "Can you bring your guitar with you when we go?"

Puck blinked a few times and asked, "Why's that?" while cocking his head to the side to emphasize his confusion.

Santana smiled to herself. "I want to sing Brittany a song. When I split my forehead open and broke my wrist a few years ago, Brittany came in and sang me a song. I want to do the same. It's not the same song as she did, but it's by her favorite band. It's a special song to us too, so I really want to sing it to her. But it'd sound better with background music."

Puck smiled at the girl in front of him, who was sporting a shy smile. "Definitely, what song? I can work out the chords here before we go." He said, moving to grab his acoustic guitar.

Santana smiled a little bigger, and looked at Puck. "'I Want To Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles."

_Flashback_

Santana sat in the passenger seat in Brittany's car while she drove them to school. It was the first day back to school in junior year, and Santana was incredibly nervous. She bounced her leg in a nervous habit and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She needed to ask Brittany as soon as possible before it was too late, but she was so damn nervous.

Brittany side glanced to the girl beside her who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating at any second. She frowned as she pulled up to a red light. She turned her body towards Santana and put her hand on her thigh, stopping her leg from bouncing. Santana looked down at her leg, then up to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why're you so nervous right now?" Brittany asked softly.

_This is it, now or never_. Santana thought. She took a deep breath in. "Brittany I-" She stopped. _Damnit Santana! Just say it already!_ She mentally scolded herself. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Santana didn't understand why she was so scared, it wasn't like she was asking Brittany to marry her, it was just a simple statement. She was 99.9% sure that Brittany would love the idea anyways so her worrying was really pointless. Yet, here she was, so scared she was shaking like a small, wet dog.

Brittany waited for Santana to continue, but soon realized she wasn't going to. "You..what?" She prompted. The blonde knew there was something on Santana's mind and she wasn't going to stop till she knew what it was. And if it had the brunette this worried, it _must_ be important. Brittany removed her hand from her thigh to put it back on the steering wheel and continued to drive as like light turned green. "C'mon San, talk to me."

"Brittany I think I want to come out." Santana spoke so fast she was scared Brittany didn't understand a word she said. So she took a deep breath, removed her hands from her face and looked over to the blonde beside her who had an unreadable expression. "I..I want to come out. At school. With you."

Brittany's lips curved up in a toothy smile and her face beamed. "Really? Actually? Like, you really want to come out? As girlfriends?" Brittany asked excitedly. She had been waiting for this moment since the beginning of summer after freshman year when the two started dating.

"Yeah, I do," Santana said, a smile forming on her lips. "I really do. Do you?"

Brittany pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot, unbuckled her seat belt and attacked Santana in a hug. "Yes! Of course I do! You don't even have to ask me that." Brittany said, squeezing Santana tighter.

"Britt, babe. Can't breathe. Too tight." Santana coughed out.

Brittany quickly released her hold on the girl and sat back flat in her seat looking down shyly at her lap. "Sorry, I'm just really happy."

Santana leaned across the middle consol of the car and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss and cupped the Latina's cheeks with her hands. She ran her tongue along the shorter girls bottom lip, requesting access that was immediately granted. Santana opened her mouth slightly and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into the taller girl's mouth. The blonde snaked her arms around the Latina's waist, and pulled her into her lap. Santana obliged and crawled across the middle consol and into Brittany's lap.

As Brittany lay back in the seat, Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides a few times before placing them on her breasts and giving a soft squeeze. The taller girl let out a moan and rubbed down Santana's back, sneaking her hands into her jeans and giving her bare ass a squeeze, which, in turn, made Santana let out a moan as well.

"Mm..Britt..maybe we should stop," Santana breathed out. "I'm already way too turned on for school and I don't want to get carried away."

"Oh, right." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips, giving her one last peck before pulling away. "Good thing my window's are tinted." She joked.

The girls rested their foreheads on each others, trying to catch their breath. They were silent for a minute before Santana spoke up. "I'm kinda scared." She confessed.

Brittany pecked Santana's lips again. "I know, I am too. But think about it, we'll finally be able to kiss each other in public and act like a couple. It'll be so worth it." Brittany said, before adding shyly, "And I'll be able to hold your hand in front of everyone."

Santana smiled at the blonde and crawled back into her seat, reaching into bag and pulling out her iPod. She connecting the iPod to the cars stereo, and looked through her songs until finding the one she wanted. "I've been listening to this song a lot," Santana explained. "It actually helped me with deciding whether or not I- we, should come out yet. I know you love this song, so to give us a little confidence boost, how about we listen to it then go in the school?"

Brittany nodded and smiled lovingly at the girl across from her. "That sounds like a good plan. What song is it?"

Instead of answering, Santana pressed play on the song and grabbed Brittany's hands in her own, kissing them both. The song started playing and Santana couldn't help but smile and giggle at the way Brittany's face lightened up when her all time favorite song started playing.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your woman  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand._

The song finished and both teens leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, each holding the others hand.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said softly.

Santana attached their lips together one last time before mumbling against her lips, "I love you too, Brittany."

They pulled apart and got out of the car without another word. Santana quickly grabbed her iPod and shoved it back inside her bag before getting out. They walked around to the back and the car, looking between the school front doors, and each other.

"You ready?" Brittany asked, looking over at Santana who was biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah." Santana said, trying her best to sound as confident as possible, but instead sounded terrified.

"Don't worry, Santana. Nothing's gonna happen okay? I'm here. Now let's go before we're late." Brittany said, starting to walk forward, but stopped. She reached out her hand to Santana, who lifted her shaky one to Brittany's and laced their fingers together. "I believe in you, Santana. You're brave. You can do this. _We_ can do this."

"Okay. Let's go." Santana said, with more confidence this time.

The two girls then walked across the parking lot, through the front doors and into the main hall of McKinley High School; holding each other's hands.

_End Flashback._

* * *

**Ugh, I'm kinda worried about the long speech Santana had. It took me a few days to write, I just hope it's actually good **

**Song Used: (obviously) I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles.**

**Also, I like reviews, so..yeah. Just putting that out there c;**


	5. Author's Note

For anyone who's following this story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My schedule is cray cray with school now, and I've had a major writers block. I'm not even halfway down the fifth chapter yet, but I'm trying. Hopefully I'll have it up by the end of September. Just know that I haven't given up on this fanfiction, just stupid writers block

Kay, thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N; ugh sorry this took so freaking long to update! I got major writers block and lost all motivation in the story for a while, but i'm not giving up on it.**

**This chapter isn't the best to be perfectly honest. I wrote and rewrote is over so many times and this was the best I could come up with. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_4 months later_

Santana pulled into the school parking lot, parking in the exact same spot she did every morning. She turned the car off, took the key out of the ignition and put them in her lap. Sighing heavily, the brunette leaned forward, resting her head on her arms that were crossed on the steering wheel. She took many deep breaths, counting to thirty in her mind before she lifted her head up and slumped back against the chair. She sometimes grew tired of the same ritual she did every morning to calm herself. She glanced to the passenger side of the car where her bag was sitting at the foot of the chair. She looked at it for a few moments before let out a breath of air and reaching down to grab it. With a groan, Santana opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement, closing the door behind her and swinging her bag onto her left shoulder. She locked her car, threw her keys in her bag, and walked as slow as possible to the front doors of McKinley High.

The past couple months had been bad for the Latina. She still went to see Brittany every day after school, but with each visit, some of her hope that the blonde would wake up disappeared. The girl from her dream so many months ago never visited her again. And although it was hard, the brunette tried her best to remember what the girl had said. _Don't give up hope. Brittany's going to wake up. _She had memorized those words; they were forever burned into her mind. But after repeated them to herself for so long, they were starting to lose meaning.

She stopped eating. Sure she still ate at family meals but it was only as much as she had to without her family getting suspicious. Whenever she was alone, if she didn't have to eat, she didn't. Quinn had noticed the brunette getting thinner, and noticed how Santana never brought something to eat at school. She quickly caught on and confronted Santana, asking her if she was starving herself. Santana obviously denied it and called Quinn crazy. She explained she would never do that to herself, no matter what. Quinn unwillingly accepted what she said, but made her promise that if she was ever on the verge of developing an eating disorder to come talk to her right away. Santana promised, and the short blonde dropped the subject.

Good thing Santana was a good actress and an experienced liar.

She couldn't let anyone know, they'd only try to stop her. But Santana didn't starve herself to get thinner. She did it because the hunger pains took away from all the other pain in her life. It distracted her momentarily from thinking about Brittany. And even though it wouldn't distract her for long, it was long enough to convince her that it was worth it to continue.

She had fallen into a deep depression, and it was hard to come out of. She cut herself off from everyone, only speaking to someone if she needed to. She almost quit glee club too, but instead decided it would be a smart idea to at least have _some_ sort of happiness in her life. Whenever someone asked her to go shopping, or go see a movie, or hang out, she always made up excuses as to why she couldn't. She didn't want to go out and have fun, she wanted to sit in her room and sulk. No matter how much Santana knew she was only feeding the depression by not talking to anyone and starving herself, she made no effort to change her new lifestyle.

Santana finally made it to her locker and stood in front of it, slumping forward. She let her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the ground as she dialed in her combo. The brunette grabbed all the books she needed for first period, along with a notepad and some extra pencils, just in case.

She zipped her bag up and closed her locker. Fishing her ear buds and iPod out of her pocket, Santana scrolled through her songs till she found one she liked. She was seconds away from having the buds in her ear, blasting dubstep, when she heard voices behind her, snickering. She figured it was just some stupid jocks making fun of her, like they usually did. She was so close to tuning out the world with her music when something someone said caught her attention.

She heard them say Brittany's name.

"Hey, did ya hear that Brittany is still in a coma?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I heard. Sucks. She was a good lay." The other said. Santana imagined him wearing a smirk as he spoke. She opened her locker back up to busy herself while she eavesdropped.

"Oh yeah she was." The first one laughed. "She really knew how to please a man. You know, when she was straight." Santana felt her blood begin to boil and she kneeled down in front of her locker. She slyly turned her head to the side to see who was talking about her girlfriend like this. She recognized them and internally groaned. Of course it was Azimio and Karofsky, who else would it be?

"Yeah, when she was straight. Then that loser girl Santana turned her into a lesbo." Karofsky said. She froze her actions; a shiver went down her spine.

Azimio nodded his head in agree. "Damn that Santana chick. Turning the hottest girl in school gay. What a waste." Santana slowly stood up, clenching her fists and put her bag back on the floor.

"Yeah but lemme tell you something. If I had the chance, I'd fuck that blonde so hard she'd have no choice but to turn straight again. Then she'd dump that dyke and date a guy, like me. I'd be a much better fit for someone as hot as her than Santana is." And with that, Santana slammed her locker shut and headed in the direction of the two boys. She was fuming. And she wasn't about to let them get away with talking shit about Brittany and her.

"Hey, Karofsky!" Santana yelled at him. "You better stop talking like that about me and my girlfriend!"

Karofsky smirked at her. "Well well well, speak of the devil. Why should I do that? You know it's true."

"It is most certainly _not _true, and you know it. Even if Brittany was straight, which she isn't, you'd be the last guy she'd ever want to date let alone have sex with." Santana snapped at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why did she practically _beg_ me to fuck her freshman year?" He challenged.

Santana was taken aback. She knew that Brittany had been around, but she didn't know she asked Karofsky to have sex with her. She always thought it was the other way around..

"Exactly," Karofsky smirked when Santana didn't answer. "I remember it clearly. She came up to me one day after school, asking if I was free later that night and if I wanted to have some fun. I told her no because I had exams to study for." Santana just stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face. _Lies, s_he thought. _He's lying. _"Then that's when she begged. She told me that she'd been wanting me for so long time. That she wanted my dick. After a little while, I couldn't resist. So later that night I had her underneath me, fucking her fast and hard." Santana's throat was closing up. She was finding it hard to breath and even harder to stop herself from going Lima Heights on his ass. "Then I made her come so hard she was still having aftershocks five minutes later." Santana clenched her fists and bit the inside of her mouth hard, tasting blood. "And you know what? She loved it. She loved every second of it. Said it was the best sex she ever had. And you wanna know something else? She begged me to do it again. So I did. I fucked her all night long, and she absolutely fucking loved it." She dug her nails into her palms, not caring about the pain. "She loves the dick, Dorktana, more specifically mine. And there ain't nothing you can do about it. Maybe once she wakes up from that coma she'll realize how stupid she was being with you, and she'll dump your lame ass and go out with someone better. Someone like a guy. Someone like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Santana growled out, her eyes narrowing at the smiling boy. He was loving every second of torturing her.

"Me."

And that's when Santana threw the first punch. She swung her left fist sideways and hit the side of his jaw. The larger boy seemed stunned for a few seconds, surprised by the Latina's attack, which only gave Santana the upper hand. She wound her fist again and punched straight at his nose, probably breaking it. She instantly saw blood dripping out from it and she smiled, proud of herself. But now Karofsky was well aware of his senses and hit Santana back, splitting her lip. The Latina gut punched him as hard as she could. Then she put her hands on his shoulder and kneed him hard right where the sun don't shine.

Karofsky grunted and fell to the ground. Santana jumped on him, straddling his waist, and repeatedly punched his face. Left, then right, then left, then right. She got him bad in the eye and a black circle around it was already forming. The boy shoved her off him and both teens stood up. He pushed Santana into the lockers hard and slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain as Karofsky then grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. He kicked her hard in the stomach twice before standing back, waiting to see if she would get up.

Santana laid on the floor, blood trickling from her lip, her left cheek stinging and an almost unbearable pain in her stomach, but managed to pull herself up. Slowly she got to her feet and smirked at Karofsky.

"What're you smiling at Lopez?" He asked, clearly confused as to why all of the sudden she decided to smile.

Santana didn't answer. Instead she reached into her hair and pulled out a razorblade. Her smile grew when she saw how Karofsky's eyes widen when he realized what she was holding. She stepped forward, only to have Karofsky take a step back.

"Ey man! What're you doing? Finish her off!" Azimio yelled from behind them, she had almost forgotten he was here.

Karofsky looked at Santana with the tiniest bit of fear present in his eyes. "Santana..put that away."

Santana's body relaxed into a casual stance as she had a smirk plastered on her face again. "Why? You aren't..afraid? Are you David?"

"N-no." He stuttered, taking another step back.

Santana laughed bitterly and began walking forward, ready to cut a long gash right across Karofsky's face when a voice stopped her.

"Santana! What are you doing? Put that away! NOW!" Santana turned around and saw Mr. Schuester yelling from somewhere behind her. She hesitated. "Now, Santana."

Santana sighed and turned back to face Karofsky, shoving the razorblade back into her hair. She glared and pointed a finger at him. "You're lucky he interrupted or else you don't wanna know what would have happened. Don't you _ever_ talk like that about Brittany or me ever again, or I will end you. Understand?" Karofsky nodded and backed away from Santana. Once there was a good ten feet between them, he turned around and walked away, Azimio following.

The fact that every few steps Karofsky turned back to look to see if she was following him amused her and she smirked as she turned around to face Mr. Schue who was sporting a frown.

"Your lip is bleeding." He deadpanned. Santana had completely forgotten all about the injuries she had gotten. But now that she was reminded, she was fully aware of the blood on her lip, the throbbing of her head and the pain in her stomach. She bent over slightly, clutching her tummy and groaned. "I think you should see the nurse." He suggested. Santana nodded her head no. "Santana.." he started walking towards the girl but before he can drag her away, Santana turns on her heel and takes off down the hall.

Santana hears him calling after her but she just keeps running. She needs to get away from this all. She needs to go somewhere where she can be alone.

While she's running she ignores all the confused stares and questioning looks the people still in the halls throw at her. She stops right in front of the front doors and turns around. It wasn't even a shock to see everyone still staring at her. She knew it was an odd sight, to see the most popular girls' girlfriend running through the halls like she was being chased by a bear and crying. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you people have somewhere to be?" She snapped, and quickly everyone looked away and walked in different directions. Santana took a deep breath and continued her way out to her parking lot.

Getting into her car, Santana broke down into tears, but that doesn't stop her from putting the keys into the ignition, starting the car and driving away from the school. She still didn't know exactly where she going but she knows she needs to get out of here. So she turns down one street and just lets her hands decide where she's going. Soon enough Santana finds herself driving out of Lima and towards the only place that still has some happiness left.

SXB

Santana parked her car and opened the driver side door. She walked around to the other side of the car and looked into the ominous forest in front of her. Somehow she knew she'd end up here. Taking a deep breath, she began walking. She knew the path to the cabin by heart, so as she walked, her mind floated away.

The brunette didn't even really know why she was here. Yes, it reminded her of Brittany, but the whole reason she was breaking down was because of her love being in a coma, so wouldn't coming to this place just depress her even further? It didn't matter. Right now, Santana just needed to be as close to Brittany as she could without actually being near her at all.

Without even realizing, she had already walked into the empty area in the forest where the only thing that occupied it was a small cabin. Santana felt tears stinging in her eyes again, but she ignored it. Slowly, the Latina walked up to the cabin and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as it opened but Santana didn't mind at all, the sound was far familiar to her. Once she was inside, memories of every single time her and Brittany had been to this place flowed through her mind. From the first time Santana brought the blonde here to the last, she saw it all in just a few seconds. Tears flowed from her eyes and she brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle her cries. She stumbled her way over to the small single bed and laid down, curling her body into the pillow that was there. Santana squeezed the pillow tight and sobbed loudly. Her whole body shook and she held the pillow closer to her.

Santana had been crying so hard these past five months that anytime she cried now, it tired her out so quickly. So within a few minutes of crying on the bed, Santana fell asleep.

SXB

It was around dinner time when Santana finally got home. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her hair was a mess. She had a frown on her face that she thought would never come off. All she wanted to do right now was get into her house and go straight up to her room. She didn't care about dinner, she didn't eat anymore anyways so what did it matter? But of course the second Santana stepped through the door, she was met with her mami's loud calling.

"Santana! Is that you mija?"

Santana just groaned in response.

"Come into the kitchen please."

Once again, Santana groaned but shuffled her feet into the kitchen regardless. In the kitchen, Anita was still preparing dinner; she had a pot on the stove most likely filled with pasta and a pan on the next burner with sauce in it. _Pasta with sauce_, Santana thought to herself. _She must know it's been a tough day_. Whenever Santana had a bad day, Anita always made sure to make her favorite meal in attempt to cheer her daughter up. Over the course of the past five months, she doesn't even know how many times they've had the one meal. Santana plopped herself down in a chair at the table. "What?"

Anita turned the stove down and sat down at the table as well across from Santana. She places her hands on the table and interlocked her fingers. "Mr. Schuester called me today at work and told me you had a little..incident." She said.

"Yeah, I did," was all that Santana said in return.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Santana, what happened?" Anita spoke firmer this time.

"Nothing happened; just some jock was being stupid."

"That's not what your teacher told me."

"Well if he told you what happened why are you saying me?" Santana regretted saying that the second it came out of her mouth. She hardly ever spoke back to her mother; she knew how angry Anita would get. But the look on Anita's face wasn't anger; Santana didn't know what it was. Disappointment? Confusion? Worry?

"Santana, I'm really worried about you honey. Ever since what happened, you've been falling into some kind of depression. You never talk to anyone anymore, your grades are slipping, and you're getting into fights with people and pulling out razor blades on them." Santana cringed slightly at the sound of Anita's voice. She wasn't upset, or at least she didn't sound upset. Her voice had no trace or anger or disappointment, it sounded like desperation. "I want to help you mija, but I don't know how. You never talk to me anymore. Can't you see your life is spiraling out of control?"

Santana thought about all of what her mother just said for a few minutes. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I'm fine," she squeaked out.

"You're not fine, Santana." Anita reasoned.

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not, Santana. Please listen to me, let me help you." She was begging now.

Santana hated seeing her mother so upset, and it was all because of her. But she didn't care about anything right now, not how much she was hurting her own mother, and certainly not how much she was hurting herself. "Mom, I'm fine. I don't need help. I don't need anything or anyone except my girlfriend. That's it! You want to help me? Make Brittany not in a coma anymore, then I'll be happy." Santana yelled, then stood up from her seat and marched her way to the stairs and up to her room, ignoring her mother's calls just like she ignored the ones from Mr. Schuester.

Hours passed and Anita had not gone upstairs to see if Santana was alright. She hadn't called her down to eat or talk. She hadn't done anything except leave a plate of pasta in the fridge for her and a note that said _'There's pasta in the fridge, heat it up if you are hungry. I am going out with some friends tonight, I'll be home later.' _

When Santana heard the front door close, she finally moved from her position of spooning the pillow Brittany used to sleep on. It seemed that that was the only way she slept now, curled into something that reminded her of Brittany. She got up and pulled on some track pants and Brittany's duck pull over sweater. She trudged down the steps and into the kitchen, right away seeing her mami's note. After reading it, she crumpled it up and threw it away. She didn't need food right now, but she was happy to know that her mother wasn't going to be home for some time. Really Santana just needed some time alone in her own house, not to be bothered by anyone.

She sat down on the couch in the living room and brought her knees up to her chin. She still had tear stains on her cheeks and under her eyes, and if possible her eyes were even more swollen. She flicked on the TV and there couldn't have been a worse show to come on. _The Big Bang Theory_, Brittany's all time favorite TV show. The blonde never really understood the scientific-y jokes that the four male characters made, but she laughed anyways. That was one of the many things Santana loved about her. She didn't have to understand jokes to laugh, she laughed if she got the joke and if she didn't. A joke was still a joke to her, no matter what. Santana watched the television as tears began filling her eyes again. She watched as Sheldon stood in the kitchen, explaining to Leonard his idea of glow in the dark fish. _Oh great. Out of all episodes it had to be Brittany's favorite one on._ Santana groaned loudly and dropped her forehead onto her knees as tears for the fourth time that day fell down her face. "God, what am I doing," Santana mumbled out loud to herself. "I can't do anything without it reminding me of you." She wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tears but it was useless. Suddenly Santana remembered something Brittany had told her once.

_"If you ever can't handle things at the moment, just drink. Drinking makes you forget all your problems for a little while."_

Santana had scolded the blonde for saying such things, as she didn't like it when Brittany drank, but now she was actually considering Brittany's idea. The Latina had never been big on drinking, she only ever drank on special occasions and it was never a lot. But hey, there's a first time for everything, right?

Nervously, Santana stood up from the couch and walked over to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. Opening up the doors, she looked around at all the different possible things she could use to make her forget. Going with the only thing she knew, Santana reached out and grabbed a semi full bottle of tequila. She studied the bottle hard, trying to decide of this was really a good idea or not. Her mami wouldn't be home till later tonight, and Santana could just hide up away in her room so she wouldn't find out.

"What's the worst that can happen.." she asked herself as she took off the bottle of the bottle and brought it up to her lips, taking the first sip of many to come.


End file.
